Se soutenir
by Hermystic
Summary: Ginny et Luna se connaissent depuis fort longtemps et n'hésitent pas à se soutenir lors des moments difficiles. [Texte 14 - Challenge d'Avril 2018 - Collectif NoName]
1. Juin 1993

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié ! :)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens en ce début d'année avec ce petit texte que je présente dans le recueil Se soutenir ! Ici vous trouverez divers moments de la vie de Ginny et Luna à travers le temps – avant, pendant et après Poudlard le tout pas forcément dans cet ordre d'ailleurs – durant lesquels elles se soutiendront. Les textes se liront indépendamment les uns des autres en sachant que je préciserai la période où se situe le texte dans la saga. Enfin dernière précision et non des moindres, cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Moyen** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

 _Juin 1992_

Luna espérait que ce qu'elle allait faire serait une bonne idée. Après tout, elle ignorait comme Madame Pomfresh allait réagir si elle la voyait mais il fallait qu'elle la voit coûte que coûte. Parce qu'elle était inquiète de ne pas avoir vu Ginny depuis un moment. Les bruits de couloirs disaient que Ginny avait disparu mais qu'elle était désormais à l'infirmerie pour une raison inconnue de tous ce qui rendit encore plus nerveuse la jeune Luna. Malgré cela, elle avait une promesse à tenir ! Depuis ce jour où elle avait perdu sa mère, et que Ginny était venue vers elle, elle lui avait promis d'être toujours là pour elle.

Alors elle était là dans le couloir menant à l'antre de Madame Pomfresh malgré le fait qu'aller à l'infirmerie la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas une grande amatrice des hôpitaux surtout depuis qu'elle y était allée pour voir des médecins qui lui parlaient, qui la harcelaient quant à son état suite à la mort de sa mère. Elle ne disait rien hormis des élucubrations rendant encore plus perplexes les professionnels. Mais aucune blessure physique ne justifiait de la garder aussi longtemps à l'hôpital alors son père l'avait ramenée à la maison. Depuis lors, elle frissonnait en voyant du blanc dans son univers quotidien.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Luna était désormais campée devant l'infirmerie espérant que la porte s'ouvre et qu'elle n'aurait rien à faire si ce n'est se glisser dans l'interstice du battant de porte ouvert. Mais Merlin n'était pas avec elle ce jour-là. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Quand elle franchit le seuil, les lieux lui semblèrent immenses ce qui lui donna des vertiges. Elle tint le coup en se disant que Ginny était toute proche et que cela serait ridicule de reculer alors qu'elle était si proche. Doucement, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger l'infirmière qui réconfortait les parents de Ginny, elle s'avança au milieu des rangées de lits cherchant celui de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle passa devant les silhouettes de ses camarades figées, mais plus pour longtemps toujours selon les même bruits de couloirs, avant de tomber sur un lit entouré de rideau.

Timidement, elle passa la tête entre les rideaux et vit une tête rousse dépassée d'entre les draps. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était seule et non en compagnie d'un de ses frères. Sans la réveiller, elle s'approcha du lit et s'installa sur la chaise attendant le réveil de la rouquine. Qui ne tarda pas. La Gryffondor cligna des yeux perdue.

« Salut Ginny, murmura Luna,

\- Hey … souffla la concernée,

\- Comment … Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Luna,

\- Un peu groggy, j'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'un long sommeil, avoua Ginny en baissant les yeux mortifiée,

\- Mais ça va aller pas vrai ? Fit Luna inquiète,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je devrai aller mieux bientôt, dit Ginny en tentant vainement de mettre un sourire sur ses lèvres qui se tordirent en grimace »

Luna ne fut pas dupe. Elle se doutait que cela n'irait pas mieux tout de suite. Et qu'une telle épreuve hanterait longtemps son esprit. Pourtant elle ne dit rien se contentant de lui prendre la main tandis que Ginny la serrait en retour soulagée que cela ne soit pas ses parents ou un de ses frères à son chevet lors de son réveil. Parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à leur faire face. Pas encore. Elle commença à papillonner des yeux bercée par les mouvements circulaires sur le haut de sa main. Luna lui murmura des mots sans queue ni tête consciente que cela apaisait Ginny qui avait commencé à avoir des tremblements. Elle ne cessa ses mouvements que lorsqu'elle fut sure que Ginny était à nouveau plongée dans les limbes du sommeil. Se détendant progressivement, elle finit par poser la tête sur un morceau de matelas enlaçant Ginny d'un bras pour se rassurer qu'elle était là, bien vivante. Les mouvements de la cage thoracique sous son bras l'apaisèrent. C'est en réfléchissant à ce qu'elles pourraient faire ensemble durant l'été afin d'oublier cette année mouvementée qu'elle s'endormit à son tour le cœur et l'esprit en paix.

* * *

C'est ici que s'achève ce premier texte ! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain texte sera publié alors n'hésitez pas à garder le lien de l'histoire dans vos favoris ! Sinon même si j'ai déjà des idées pour ce recueil, vous pouvez tout de même me soumettre les vôtres, sait-on jamais …;)

A très vite !


	2. Juillet 1996 (1)

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié !:)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Un immense merci pour vos retours ! Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir ! :-) Je reviens donc une nouvelle fois avec un autre texte sur Ginny et Luna ! Autre temps, autre période puisque comme je le disais lors du "chapitre" précédent, les textes se liront indépendamment les uns des autres en sachant que je précise toujours où est-ce que je situe le texte dans la saga ! Enfin dernière précision et non des moindres, cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Buisson** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

 _Juillet 1996_

Cette année-là, une douce chaleur estivale régnait partout en Angleterre. Tant et si bien que l'intérieur des maisons voyait leur température augmenter au plus grand désespoir de leurs occupants tant moldus que sorciers.

Ainsi au village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, une rouquine suppliait sa mère de mettre en place un sortilège rafraîchissant dans la maison qui était une vraie fournaise à ses yeux autant qu'à ceux de ses frères. Mais Molly Weasley était intraitable : elle ne maintiendrait pas le sort indéfiniment ce qui fit souffler Ginny. Parce qu'elle ne savait plus que faire pour avoir de l'air frais. Elle sortit à l'extérieur malgré la chaleur et plissa les yeux sous le soleil aveuglant espérant sentir un peu de vent frais. Un reflet blond apparut dans son champ de vision et elle sourit en voyant Luna avancer dans sa direction.

« Luna ! S'exclama Ginny,

\- Salut Ginny, dit distraitement Luna en regardant un point invisible,

\- Comment tu fais pour ne pas souffrir de la chaleur dans une tenue pareille ?! Lança Ginny interloquée en voyant son amie dans un haut à manches longues et un pantalon,

\- Les vêtements sont magiquement frais, tu veux essayer ? Demanda Luna de façon tout à fait naturelle,

\- Euh … Non ! Merci mais … ça ira ! Bafouilla Ginny rouge de gêne,

\- Tu veux aller aux alentours ? Questionna la blonde toujours aussi imperturbable,

\- Je vais essayer de ne pas m'évanouir sous la chaleur … Marmonna Ginny, maman je vais me balader avec Luna ! Cria-t-elle à travers la porte ouverte,

\- Ne vous éloignez pas trop les filles ! Cria Molly en réponse. »

Ginny et Luna marchèrent silencieusement en dehors du périmètre de sécurité établi par Dumbledore bien que les barrières magiques n'étaient pas à leur maximum encore puisque personne ne savait quand Harry allait arriver. Ginny frissonna en songeant qu'elle était maintenant à la merci de tous les dangers mais elle avait besoin de sortir, de respirer le grand air au risque d'étouffer dans l'ambiance pesante de la maison familiale. Elle resta sur ses gardes tout en écoutant Luna lui raconter son séjour en Suède à la chasse aux Ronflaks Cornus.

« Cela a l'air magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Dit Ginny en remarquant l'enthousiasme de son amie,

\- Oh oui ! Il y a tellement de créatures inconnues de tous, c'est incroyable ! S'exclama joyeusement Luna en sautillant sous les rires de Ginny,

\- Luna ? Fit Ginny en hoquetant de rire,

\- Oui ? Dit la concernée en se tournant vers Ginny,

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne change pas s'il te plaît, dit Ginny le plus sérieusement du monde,

\- Jamais de la vie ! Chantonna Luna qui se lança ensuite dans une douce mélopée qui enchanta les oreilles de Ginny. »

Elles continuèrent encore un peu jusqu'au sommet d'une colline. De là haut, elles avaient une pleine vue sur le Terrier et sur la maison des Lovegood. Elles finirent par s'écarter du chemin qu'elles avaient tracé au fil des ans. Leurs pieds se frayèrent tant bien que mal un chemin au milieu des buissons jusqu'à atteindre leur arbre favori. Celui qui leur permettait de s'adosser tout en étant invisibles du chemin ou du bas de la colline.

A l'ombre de l'arbre, Ginny soupira d'aise en sentant enfin la brise sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux sentant Luna s'installer sur ses cuisses. Elles ne dirent rien savourant cet instant de paix se doutant que cela ne durerait pas. Le silence fut rompu par Luna.

« Un jour nous partirons en voyage juste toi et moi, affirma-t-elle,

\- Un jour oui … Mais quand ? Murmura Ginny en rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Luna nullement surprise par le sens donné à la conversation,

\- Je l'ignore … Mais je t'en fais la promesse, dit Luna le plus sérieusement du monde,

\- Pourquoi Luna ? Dit Ginny en passant distraitement sa main dans les cheveux blonds,

\- Parce que ! Rétorqua Luna en guise de réponse faisant sourire Ginny. »

Elles se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux tandis que la main dans les cheveux se retira avec réticence. Ginny laissa tomber mollement sa main à côté de sa cuisse tout en prenant une des mains de Luna avec l'autre. Elle finit par se détourner du visage grave et angoissant de Luna perturbant Ginny qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir si sérieuse. Elle laisse ses yeux vagabonder en direction des champs de blés au loin songeant à tout ce qu'impliquait cette promesse. Parce que vivre était une chose mais survivre ensemble à la guerre en était définitivement une autre. Mais elle ferait de son mieux. Parce qu'il le fallait. Au nom de ce qui les liait depuis toutes ces années.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plu, je vous dit à très vite ! ;-)


	3. Année 1990

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié ! :)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je crois que cela devenir rituel maintenant … Parce que je reviens donc une nouvelle fois avec un autre texte sur Ginny et Luna dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème « Origine » en une heure ! Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Le plancher du Terrier trembla inquiétant les membres de la famille Weasley. Les aînés sortirent leur baguette magique craignant une attaque à l'extérieur. Même si Voldemort avait été vaincu il y a quelques années de ça maintenant, les Weasley avaient encore en tête cette sombre période. Molly garda avec elle les plus jeunes laissant Arthur, Bill et Charlie aller voir ce qu'il se passait. L'attente commença. Molly regardait régulièrement par la fenêtre.

La jeune Ginny sortit de table pour aller dans le salon. Elle grimpa sur le canapé encore un peu grand pour elle et s'y blottit pour regarder le livre illustré des Contes de Beedle le Barde. Elle regardait les illustrations plus qu'elle ne lisait parce que les dessins qui bougeaient la fascinait. Grâce à eux, elle comprenait mieux l'histoire surtout celle de Babitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait qui était son conte favori. Elle était tellement plongée dans le livre qu'elle n'entendit pas son père et ses grands frères revenir à la maison.

« Ginny chérie ? Appela doucement son père en lui retirant délicatement le livre pour le poser sur le côté,

\- Oui papa ? Dit Ginny en relevant la tête,

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien jouer avec Luna ? Elle a le même âge que toi, expliqua doucement Arthur,

\- Oh c'est vrai ?! S'exclama Ginny enthousiaste,

\- C'est vrai ma puce, acquiesça son père en faisant un petit sourire,

\- Elle est où dit ? Dit Ginny excitée à l'idée de jouer avec une autre petite fille de neuf ans,

\- Dans la cuisine … Commença Arthur. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Ginny était déjà partie en direction de la cuisine pour aller voir l'autre petite fille. Elle pila net en voyant sa mère penchée sur le visage sale encadré de cheveux longs emmêlés.

« Pourquoi elle est toute sale maman ? Demanda Ginny,

\- Ginny ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Gronda doucement Molly,

\- Mais papa m'a dit que je peux jouer avec Luna ! S'exclama Ginny,

\- Pas maintenant mon cœur d'accord ? Je finis de la nettoyer et après, vous pourrez jouer ensemble, dit Molly en joignant le geste à la parole. »

En attendant que sa mère finisse de nettoyer le visage de Luna, Ginny alla récupérer des feuilles de parchemins qui servaient de brouillons ainsi que des crayons de couleurs aux paillettes magiques. Elle commença à dessiner en faisant des pauses pour laisser le temps aux paillettes d'imprégner le parchemin pour bouger. Au milieu de la table, les crayons attirèrent la curiosité de Luna qui en saisit quelques uns pendant que Molly lui donna une feuille. Les deux fillettes continuèrent leur dessin jusqu'à s'estimer être satisfaites avant de se les échanger.

« Dit Luna, pourquoi il y a plein de traits dans tous les sens ? Demanda Ginny en regardant le dessin,

\- Parce que il y avait plein de couleurs au-dessus de ma maison quand j'étais dans le jardin, murmura la petite blonde,

\- Et là pourquoi tu voles ? Continua encore Ginny en montrant un personnage dans le ciel, - C'est pas moi, c'est ma maman, elle a rejoint les anges, dit Luna les larmes aux yeux,

\- Comme tonton Gideon et tonton Fabian ! Eux aussi ce sont des anges, Dit Ginny, mais maman dit qu'ils sont toujours là, continua-t-elle en désignant son cœur,

\- Alors … Tu crois que maman elle est toujours là ? Fit Luna en faisant un geste similaire,

\- J'en suis sure ! Clama haut et fort la petite Ginny,

\- Et toi, tu as dessiné quoi ? Demanda Luna en changeant de sujet,

\- Nous deux ! En train de faire un serment, dit le plus sérieusement du monde Ginny,

\- Un serment … ? fit Luna curieuse en penchant la tête,

\- Oui pour être amies et pour tout le temps s'aider, dit Ginny en souriant de toutes ses dents,

\- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien être ma première amie ? Fit Luna pleine d'espoir. »

Ginny hocha la tête avant que Luna ne fasse le tour de la table pour la serrer contre elle utilisant toute la force qu'elle possédait dans ses bras. La petite rousse finit par gigoter dans tous les sens sur sa chaise obligeant Luna à desserrer son étreinte sans pour autant la lâcher. Les yeux brillants de joie et d'admiration et le sourire aux lèvres, Luna ne quitta pas des yeux Ginny qui lui souriait heureuse d'avoir rendu le sourire à la petite blonde. Ginny bougea un peu pour pouvoir aussi répondre à l'étreinte de son amie. Ainsi fut scellée le début de leur amitié sous les yeux attendris et soulagés du reste de la famille qui ne savait trop comment gérer les émotions de la petite fille qui venait de perdre la personne la plus chère au monde et qui allait avoir des jours encore bien difficiles à vivre.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ait plu, je vous dis à très vite ! ;-)


	4. Année 1991

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié !:)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je profite d'une nouvelle Nuit du FoF pour compléter ce petit recueil où il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème " **Caramel** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

 _Année 1991_

Par un après-midi d'hiver, Ginny était installée à la table de la cuisine pendant que sa mère était attelée à la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur embaumait la pièce faisant que la petite fille était plus occupée à lorgner du côté de la casserole frémissante que de son dessin en cours chose dont se rendit compte sa mère.

« Ginny chérie, tu ne veux pas finir ton dessin pour Luna ? Elle va bientôt arriver ! gronda doucement la matrone,

\- Mais maman ça sent trop bon ! geignit la petite fille,

\- Hé bien tu attendras tout à l'heure pour manger, fit la mère en agitant sa cuillère pleine de substance sucrée,

\- Je peux goûter quand même … ? supplia la rouquine en fixant la cuillère,

\- Non, tu risques de te brûler ! gronda Molly en retournant mélanger le contenu de sa casserole. »

Ginny soupira et retourna à contre-cœur à son dessin. Elle finit par être tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne vit plus le temps passer. Parce qu'elle tenait vraiment à faire un joli dessin pour l'offrir à Luna. Elle s'appliqua à mettre de belles couleurs qui scintillaient partout parce qu'elle savait que Luna aimait beaucoup les couleurs surtout quand elle était triste.

Elle venait de le finir quand on frappa à la porte. Ginny abandonna ses crayons pour courir ouvrir la porte avant même que sa mère n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Elle cria de joie en voyant Luna et se précipita vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Luna eut à peine le temps de lui rendre son étreinte que Ginny l'entraînait déjà dans la cuisine croisant en coup de vent sa mère qui en sortait.

« Ginny ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas aller … Oh bonjour Luna ! Bonjour Xenophilius ! salua-t-elle en voyant les Lovegood,

\- Bonjour madame, dirent doucement les Lovegood,

\- Est-ce que vous souhaitez entrer un moment Xenophilius ? proposa la mère de famille,

\- Non merci j'ai encore des choses à faire pour préparer le rituel … Dit à voix basse Xenophilius en vérifiant que sa fille n'était plus là,

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez besoin de rien ? insista-t-elle,

\- Je vous remercie mais c'est à moi de m'occuper de l'hommage en mémoire de sa mère, dit-il en désignant la pièce où les filles avaient disparu,

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle,

\- Je passerai récupérer Luna dans deux heures, dit-il en partant brusquement. »

Molly regarda l'emplacement où se trouvait Xenophilius quelques instants plus tôt avant de fermer la porte et de retourner dans la cuisine vérifier que personne n'avait fait de bêtises. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres en entendant sa fille babiller sur l'histoire du dessin la faisant sourire. Elle retourna auprès de sa casserole pour vérifier la température de son contenu avant de la saisir pour la poser au milieu de la table pour le plus grand ravissement de Ginny.

« Je le savais ! s'exclama Ginny,

\- De quoi ? Demanda Luna perdue,

\- Que maman avait fait du caramel ! dit la petite rouquine en la regardant tout sourire,

\- Tenez les enfants, fit Molly en leur donnant des petites cuillères. »

Ginny en prit une alors que Luna le fit avec plus d'hésitation ne sachant pas vraiment que faire avec. Son amie lui montra l'exemple en plongeant la cuillère dans le caramel encore fondant. Elle la mit dans sa bouche pour se délecter de la substance sucrée. Un gémissement de plaisir sortit de sa gorge quand elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres pour ne pas en perdre une goutte tout en disant à Luna de goûter tant c'était bon. Luna finit par prendre une cuillère pour imiter son amie et ce qu'elle ressentit fut si fort qu'elle se crut fondre.

« C'est bon, murmura Luna en reprenant une cuillérée de caramel. »

Ginny rit faisant naître un petit sourire Luna qui sentit son corps et son âme se réchauffer au fil des bouchées alors qu'elle fixait le dessin que lui avait offert Ginny pour « _la rendre plus joyeuse »_ selon son amie. Ces petites douceurs lui faisaient plaisir parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'une parenthèse de chaleur avant de suivre son papa dans le froid pour aller dire bonjour à sa maman au pays des anges.

* * *

A très vite ! 😊


	5. Juillet 1996 (2)

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié !:)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling ! Par ailleurs, ce texte est inspiré d'un gif-fanart que j'ai trouvé très beau … Il est de Artaime et vous pouvez le trouver en fouillant sur le Tumblr femslasharmy (catégorie Ships HP : Ginny x Luna) !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Petite publication spéciale aujourd'hui parce qu'un gentil lecteur m'a demandé quand j'allais sortir quelque chose ! Je pense que tu te reconnaîtras … :-p Donc voilà un nouveau petit texte qui se veut à la fois léger et grave en même … A l'instar de ce que j'ai déjà pu publier ici ! En vous remerciant toutes et tous pour votre fidélité et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Juillet 1996_

L'été était déjà bien installé quand Luna et Ginny se retrouvèrent comme bien souvent dans la chambre de la rouquine au Terrier. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais les filles ne dormaient pas encore. Elles riaient des déboires de Madame Weasley avec Fleur qui était arrivée depuis peu. Cela leur faisait du bien de rire ainsi du malheur des autres. Même si elles savaient qu'il y avait pire que leur situation surtout en cette période tendue.

Le silence s'installa tout doucement ne laissant que l'écho de leurs rires résonner dans la pièce. Ginny se leva pour aller vers la fenêtre donnant sur un ciel dégagé de tout nuages. Elle se mit observer la myriade d'étoiles présentes au-dessus de leurs têtes. Songeuse, elle se sentit bien petite face à l'immensité du l'univers. Elle soupira rêveuse.

« Toi tu aimerais atteindre les étoiles pas vrai ? Demanda Luna qui s'était aussi rapprochée de la fenêtre.

Oh oui, je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus reposant que de les regarder, murmura Ginny.

Mais il est encore tôt pour les rejoindre, affirma la blonde en la regardant fixement.

Je sais … Mais certaines personnes ont déjà rejoint les étoiles, chuchota la rouquine.

Elles n'ont pas choisi et tu le sais mieux que personne … souffla Luna.

Pardon, je n'aurai pas du dire ça, fit Ginny penaude en se rendant compte de la portée de ses propos,

J'ai une idée, fit brusquement Luna en se détournant de la fenêtre. »

Ginny fit la même chose curieuse de savoir ce que Luna allait faire. La blonde récupéra la lampe à huile de la table de chevet présente dans la chambre. Elle l'alluma avant de la poser sur le lit. Malgré son inquiétude de la voir tomber, Ginny décida de lui faire confiance. Elle s'installa sur le ventre les jambes battants l'air sans rythme particulier dans l'attente que quelque chose se passe. Luna était en train de chercher sa baguette dans ses affaires. La blonde la trouva au bout de quelques instants coincée entre un boursouflet en train de dormir et un livre sur les créatures fantastiques. Satisfaite, elle alla fermer les volets de la chambre sous le regard intrigué de Ginny.

En cet instant, seule la lumière de la lampe illuminait la chambre donnant une mystérieuse atmosphère à celle-ci. Elle alla s'installer en tailleur sur le lit avant de lancer un sort de lévitation sur la lampe la faisant flotter au-dessus de leurs corps respectifs. Une fois le sort stable, elle s'allongea sur le dos aux côtés de Ginny.

« Elle est belle l'étoile non ? Dit Luna en se tournant vers Ginny.

\- Très belle Luna, répondit Ginny en la regardant avec tendresse.

\- Au moins, celle-là, elle brille volontairement, fit Luna en fixant la lampe en train de flotter, et nous pourrons la suivre quoi qu'il arrive, continua-t-elle l'air grave en tournant la tête vers la rouquine. »

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de discuter ces choses-là. Elle ne fit qu'acquiescer à ses propos. Luna se mit à contempler à nouveau la lampe sous le regard songeur de Ginny. La rousse tourna et retourna les propos de la clairvoyante dans sa tête. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison, que la moindre petite lueur serait essentielle pour survivre et que Luna était la sienne quoi qu'il advienne.

* * *

A bientôt !


	6. Noel 1995

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié !:)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling ! Ce texte était à l'origine présent dans un calendrier commun fait sur un forum Harry Potter donc si des fois certaines personnes le reconnaissent ... C'est normal !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Et voilà une nouvelle petite publication ! En accord avec le mois en cours bien entendu ! Comme dit au-dessus, je reprend un texte pour vous le faire découvrir très chers lecteurs ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

La benjamine de la famille Weasley était dans le salon à nettoyer machinalement des vieilleries. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire ça mais cela lui occupait l'esprit. Elle ne voulait pas penser à son père allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Cette simple idée la faisait frissonner. Ce fut la clenche de la porte actionnée qui la fit réagir et se retourner. Elle vit d'abord son professeur de Métamorphoses qu'elle salua. Elle s'avança dans la pièce pour se décaler et laisser entrer une autre personne.

« Luna ? Demanda Ginny surprise de la voir aux côtés de Minerva McGonagall.

\- Salut Ginny ! Lança avec entrain Luna.

\- Miss Lovegood a insisté pour vous voir et je ne pouvais faire autrement qu'accepter sa demande, dit la professeur en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Merci professeur, dit doucement Ginny.

\- Je vous laisse mesdemoiselles » dit l'animagus laissant les deux jeunes filles seules.

Elles se regardèrent sans un mot avant que Ginny ne tombe dans les bras de Luna et n'éclate en sanglots. Maladroitement, Luna referma ses bras autour de Ginny et tapota son dos la réconfortant tant bien mal. Luna lança des _shhhh_ et des _ça ira maintenant ne t'inquiète pas_ tout en traçant des cercles invisibles. Cela eut le mérite de calmer quelque peu Ginny qui d'un sourire la remercia. La rousse amena Luna dans la cuisine où un bon feu crépitait dans l'âtre. Ginny invita Luna à s'installer sur un des bancs entourant la table tandis qu'elle s'affairait à préparer un thé qui les réconforterait l'une et l'autre. La boisson chaude prête, elle en versa dans deux mugs qui rejoignirent leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les mains entoura le mug, elles se regardaient sans vraiment se voir. L'une avait les yeux dans le vague tandis que l'autre avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue.

« Au fait Ginny, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit soudainement Luna.

\- Luna ! Il ne fallait pas ! Ta présence ici avec moi est déjà un cadeau inestimable ! Commença à protester Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je l'ai fait avec le cœur, dit Luna en ignorant Ginny.

\- Luna … » Dit faiblement Ginny tandis que la jeune Serdaigle sortait un paquet de son sac.

Luna fit glisser le paquet vers Ginny qui le prit du bout des doigts en voyant le regard gris fixé sur elle. Elle soupira mais consentit enfin à l'ouvrir. Ce qui avait la forme d'un livre n'en était en fait pas un comme elle put le constater en l'ouvrant. L'intérieur contenait plein de photos des deux filles à des âges différents. A côté de chaque photo, des petits commentaires avaient été rédigés. Certains d'entre eux firent rire Ginny qui en oublia alors tous ses malheurs. Luna sourit en la voyant aussi détendue. Ginny tournait les pages avec avidité voulant savoir quels moments avaient été immortalisés. Elle avait oublié certains moments tandis que d'autres restaient inoubliables comme cette bataille d'eau dans la rivière qui traversait les terres des Weasley. Elle releva la tête de l'album photo et offrit un immense sourire à Luna. La rousse se leva et invita Luna à faire de même. Elle la serra dans ses bras la remerciant en silence de ce merveilleux présent qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle se recula de quelques pas et prit un air penaud.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ginny ? Demanda Luna inquiète.

\- Hé bien … Je n'ai pas … Balbutia Ginny.

\- Voir ton sourire est le meilleur présent que tu puisses me faire Ginny » dit Luna avec tendresse.

* * *

J'ai un autre texte sur les périodes de fin d'année si des fois cela vous dit que je le publie aussi ! Par contre, il ne sera pas très joyeux ... Il porte sur leur premier Noël après la bataille de Poudlard ... A voir !

Je vous dis à très vite !


	7. Noel 1998

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** T parce que même si ce sont les fêtes de fin d'année, le texte n'est pas très joyeux au début !

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Comme promis à la fin du texte précédent, voilà un nouveau petit texte en lien avec Noël ! Cette fois-ci, nous sommes après la guerre ... Chacun essaie de se remettre mais ce n'est pas facile ... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

La famille Weasley au grand complet, ou presque, était réunie en ce jour de Noël. Alors que l'ambiance devait être à la fête, d'autant plus que la guerre s'était achevée quelques mois plus tôt, celle-ci était morose. L'absence de Fred se faisait sentir et les blessures, tant physiques que mentales, restaient vives.

Ginny était assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine avec une tasse de chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer entre les mains. Le nez plongé dedans, elle fut la seule à entendre quelques coups retentir à la porte. Jetant un œil vers le salon où tout le reste de la famille se trouvait, elle se leva baguette magique en main avant d'ouvrir la porte dévoilant ainsi Luna.

« Le nom du gobelin ? Demanda Ginny sur ses gardes.

\- Gripsec, souffla Luna qui entra sur invitation d'une Ginny satisfaite par la réponse.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Questionna Ginny, il est arrivé quelque chose à ton père ?

\- Non, non, tout va bien, il dort pour le moment, dit Luna bien que l'inquiétude persistait dans sa voix.

\- Son état n'est pas aussi catastrophique que celui des parents de Neville, dit Ginny en pressant l'épaule de Luna.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Ginny à ce propos.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Un chocolat chaud ? Proposa Ginny.

\- Je veux bien » souffla Luna.

Ginny s'affaira en quelques coups de baguette magique pendant que Luna, qui ne prit pas la peine d'enlever sa cape chaude, s'installait lourdement sur une chaise à côté de celle de Ginny ignorant les décorations de Noël installées par l'ensemble de la famille pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Elle mit ses mains autour de la tasse qui venait de lui être servie et but à petites gorgées la boisson chocolatée. Le silence régna dans la pièce ce qui inquiéta Ginny.

« Luna ? Tenta Ginny.

\- Qu … Quoi ? Bafouilla Luna la voix tremblante.

\- C'est stupide de demander si tu vas bien alors que je vois bien que cela ne va pas, démarra Ginny, mais s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose … Supplia-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver Ginny … Murmura misérablement Luna.

\- Arriver à quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

\- A oublier tout _ça,_ dit vaguement Luna.

\- TU y arriveras. NOUS y arriverons. Ensemble, dit Ginny en martelant chacun de ses mots.

\- Nous … ? fit Luna perdue en relevant la tête.

\- Oui, affirma Ginny en regardant Luna, toi et moi, poursuivit-elle en désignant de la main Luna puis elle-même, parce que ton _absence_ m'a aussi beaucoup touchée … Murmura Ginny en contournant la table pour rejoindre Luna.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit quand nous nous sommes retrouvées chez ta tante Muriel, dit Luna avec un doux sourire en se remémorant leurs retrouvailles.

\- Et je le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra » affirma Ginny en se saisissant de la main de Luna pour l'obliger à se lever.

Curieuse, Luna suivit le mouvement. Elle le fut encore plus quand Ginny s'habilla chaudement de sa cape d'hiver ainsi que de son bonnet, son écharpe et de ses gants. Ainsi habillée, elle cria aux membres de sa famille qu'elle sortait dans le jardin. Elle prit Luna par la main pour l'entraîner vers l'extérieur au cœur de la nuit de Noël. Le silence était brisé par les pas qui crissaient sur la neige ce qui avait quelque chose de relaxant aux oreilles de Ginny et Luna. Elles finirent par s'arrêter au niveau de la balançoire au fond du jardin et qui avait survécu par miracle aux assauts des Mangemorts. Elles s'y installèrent après avoir retiré la neige de la planche de bois. Un léger balancement les berça l'une et l'autre les détendant. Luna appuya sa tête contre la corde et regarda les étoiles qui brillaient d'une façon presque surnaturelle sous les yeux attendris de Ginny qui lança un léger sort de chauffage.

« Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, murmura Luna.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Ginny taquin.

\- De regarder les étoiles … , commença Luna innocemment.

\- Oh vraiment ? Fit Ginny attendant avec impatience la fin de la phrase.

\- Surtout quand il fait froid … Poursuivit Luna.

\- Désolée, marmonna Ginny.

\- Mais ta présence compense tout, murmura Luna en continuant d'observer la voûte céleste.

\- Il est minuit, murmura Ginny en tendant l'oreille vers les cloches du village.

\- Oh, déjà ? Le temps passe vite ! Fit Luna avec une certaine candeur.

\- Joyeux Noël Luna, dit Ginny en embrassant délicatement la joue de Luna.

\- Joyeux Noël Ginny » répondit Luna en tournant la tête vers Ginny tout en serrant sa main gantée.

Elles se sourirent doucement renouvelant silencieusement cette promesse faite lorsqu'elles étaient enfants : se soutenir à travers les épreuves envers et contre tout.

* * *

Je n'ai trop l'habitude de faire des annonces mais ... N'hésitez pas à guetter le recueil ainsi que mon profil avant la fin du mois ... ;)

A bientôt !


	8. Noel 1996

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié !:)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le début des festivités de Noel ! Pour marquer le coup, j'ai écrit ce petit texte ! Je devais aussi inclure la phrase _Dans la grâce des flocons danse l'imagination_ dans le cadre du défi de saisons issu du forum de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

Ginny était dehors malgré la nuit qui tombait. Il faisait froid mais cela lui était égal. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'ambiance étouffante qui régnait au Terrier. Sa mère ne faisait que pleurer parce que Percy n'était pas revenu pour de bon à la maison.

A ce moment-là, elle aurait tout fait pour être ailleurs qu'au Terrier. Elle était tentée par sortir des barrières de sécurité mises en place par l'Ordre du Phénix pour rejoindre Luna mais elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable. La matrone des Weasley pouvait être redoutable quand elle s'y mettait ! De dépit, elle soupira en traînant dans la neige laissant des marques longilignes derrière elle.

Elle tourna en rond dans le jardin espérant que cela la calme mais rien n'y fit. Ce fut un lièvre apparaissant devant elle qui la fit réagir. L'animal l'invita à le suivre en faisant demi-tour. Ginny le suivit pressée de découvrir la propriétaire du Patronus. Cette dernière avait pu passer les barrières de protection n'ayant aucunes mauvaises intentions envers les occupants.

"Luna ! s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers la concernée pour la serrer dans ses bras.  
\- Bonsoir Ginny, dit doucement la blonde.  
\- Tout va bien ? demanda la rousse en se reculant légèrement.  
\- Les Joncheruines sont agités, remarqua Luna.  
\- Pas étonnant, c'est un peu tendu à la maison en ce moment, soupira Ginny.  
\- Alors j'ai bien fait de faire _ça,_ fit la Serdaigle en prenant quelque chose dans sa poche.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune Weasley curieuse.  
\- Une protection repoussant les Joncheruines comme ça tu n'auras plus l'esprit embrouillé, affirma Luna en tendant un collier à Ginny.  
\- Merci Luna, souffla doucement la rouquine en prenant le collier fait de plumes."

Elle le passa par dessus ses affaires chaudes et offrit un doux sourire à Luna. Celle-ci regardait au loin ce qui intrigua Ginny. Elle lui demanda ce qu'elle regardait mais ne reçut aucunes réponses. Luna se dirigea vers un point précis du jardin qu'elle seule voyait. Ginny suivit Luna.

La blonde s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre et s'accroupit dans la neige. A cet endroit, cela formait un monticule qu'elle creusa de ses mains nues. Elle souriait doucement comme si elle avait trouvé un trésor.

"Luna ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? demanda Ginny.

\- Il y a un nid ici, répondit Luna en continuant de creuser.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa la jeune fille qui était debout immobile.

\- Non, tu es encore embrouillée par les Joncheruines, cela risque de perturber les Nargols" répondit Luna.

Elle continua de creuser jusqu'à atteindre un point précis. Luna se redressa satisfaite avant de prendre sa baguette magique pour libérer les Nargols. Elle insuffla un peu de magie dans la neige créant ainsi un petit tourbillon qui s'éleva dans le ciel. La jeune Serdaigle se releva et se plaça à côté de Ginny. Elles observèrent ensemble le spectacle.

"C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? dit rêveusement Luna.  
\- C'est … Magique, approuva Ginny.  
\- Dans la grâce des flocons danse l'imagination, fit brusquement Luna en regardant le ciel.  
\- Pardon … ? fit la rousse en regardant la blonde perplexe.  
\- Quelques flocons suffisent à susciter notre imaginaire un peu comme quand nous étions enfants … explicita la Serdaigle les yeux pétillants de joie.  
\- Je m'en souviens ! C'était assez mémorable ! " s'exclama la rouquine en souriant.

Dans la nuit, les deux jeunes filles évoquèrent encore d'autres souvenirs mémorables de leur enfance jusqu'à ce que le froid ne se fasse encore plus vif. Ce qui les obligea à rentrer au chaud là où il fallait grandir plus vite.

* * *

On se retrouve demain pour un petit cadeau de Noel ! :)


	9. Juillet 1992

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié !

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! On se retrouve en ce début de nouvelle année avec un nouveau texte ! Ginny est un peu moins présente physiquement parlant mais elle est toujours là ! Quant à Luna, elle commence à se faire clairvoyante ... Enfin dernière précision et non des moindres, cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Pendule** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Luna était au Terrier comme bien souvent durant les vacances d'été. Cette année-là était un peu particulière. En effet, les deux filles allaient rentrer à Poudlard pour leur première année et elles trépignaient d'impatience.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que Luna était une habituée des lieux. Elle découvrait à chaque fois de nouvelles choses qui la fascinaient. Elle avait de la chance que tout le monde soit si gentil et réponde à toutes ses questions. Mais il y en avait une qui trottait dans son esprit depuis le début ou presque. Parce que l'objet était imposant. Et parce qu'il prenait de la place, il l'intimidait.

« Arthur est en route, appelle tes frères Ginny, fit Molly.

\- D'accord maman, répondit la petite fille en obéissant à sa mère.

\- Madame ? C'est quoi cet objet ? finit par demander Luna.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Molly ma puce ? fit la matrone en la grondant doucement.

\- Pardon M… Molly, murmura la petite fille.

\- Quant à cet objet, c'est une pendule un peu spéciale, finit par répondre Molly.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ? demanda Luna curieuse.

\- Tiens regarde, fit Molly en descendant la pendule de son emplacement, tu vois sur les aiguilles, ce sont les différents membres de notre famille et elles bougent selon les endroits où nous sommes, expliqua-t-elle, là Arthur est en déplacement pour rentrer à la maison, fit-elle encore en montrant l'aiguille concernée, alors que Ginny, Percy, Georges, Fred, Ron et moi, nous sommes à la maison, finit-elle en montrant l'amas d'aiguilles au même endroit.

\- Est-ce que je peux en faire une moi aussi ? Demanda Luna en regardant Molly avec espoir.

\- C'est compliqué à faire Luna et tu n'en auras pas besoin de suite, dit doucement la mère de famille en remettant la pendule à sa place habituelle.

\- Mais et si je veux savoir comment va mon papa ? Et Ginny ? Et mes amis de Poudlard ? fit Luna en fixant Molly de ses grands yeux bleus,

\- Luna … C'est vraiment compliqué … avança Molly, mais si tu veux encore en faire une dans quelques années, je t'apprendrai à en faire une, capitula-t-elle en voyant les yeux se remplir de larmes.

\- Merci Molly » souffla Luna qui sentait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un tel objet pour se réconforter.

Une cavalcade provenant des étages supérieurs retentit et tout le monde arriva de façon plus ou moins ordonnée. Ginny rejoignit Luna qui la regardait songeuse comme si elle voyait quelque chose que les autres ne voyaient pas. La petite rouquine sentit le regard de son amie et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le mouvement accrocha un rayon de soleil qui illumina les cheveux roux. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais Luna en fut fascinée la confortant dans sa volonté de la suivre. Que ça soit dans l'ombre ou la lumière.

* * *

A bientôt !


	10. 19 avril 1996

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié ! :)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Comme chaque mois - ou presque ! - je reviens avec un nouveau texte sur Ginny et Luna ! Cette fois, ce sont les thèmes expression et centre qui sont à l'honneur pour cette Nuit du FoF de février ! Comme toujours si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! J'en profite également - je ne le fais pas assez souvent ... - pour vous remercier publiquement pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours énormément plaisir ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Luna et Ginny étaient toutes les deux dans la salle sur demande en compagnie du reste de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Elles voulaient apprendre à se défendre autant que possible. Toutes les deux savaient qu'elles allaient être des cibles dans la guerre. L'une en tant que fille de traitres à leur sang, l'autre en tant que fille de journaliste. C'est pourquoi l'une et l'autre ne voulaient pas être prises au dépourvu.

Après avoir appris des sortilèges défensifs, qui demandaient surtout de la précision, les membres de l'A.D. étaient passés à l'apprentissage du Patronus. Qui s'était avéré plus ardu que prévu. Chacun y mettait du sien. La plupart du temps, des filets de brume sortaient des baguettes. Harry encourageait tout le monde ce qui rengorgea les élèves.

Ce jour-là, Luna était dans sa bulle. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces. Autant que possible, elle se souvint. De ce début d'année riche en rencontres. De son père. De sa défunte mère. Et puis surtout … De Ginny. Elle qui avait toujours été là dans les moments difficiles. Elle qui avait partagé ses joies et ses peines. Elle qui avait été là pour la soutenir.

Le cœur gonflé de sentiments forts, elle lança un distinct « _Expecto Patronum ! »_ et vit le début d'un animal surgir du bout de sa baguette. Une expression concentrée sur le visage, elle maintint ses émotions positives pour aller jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce qu'un lièvre surgisse et gambade tout autour d'elle. Un petit sourire de satisfaction fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle croisa le regard de Ginny qui lui fit un immense sourire.

Cela lui donna d'ailleurs la force de puiser dans son esprit pour lancer aussi le sort. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à sortir une mince fumée. Dépitée, elle laissa tomber son bras qui tenait la baguette. Elle essaya de trouver un sourire heureux mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se doutait des raisons de cet échec et cela était d'autant plus douloureux. Ginny ne pensait pas que l'hospitalisation de son père et l'inquiétude, qui persistait quant à sa sécurité, la bloqueraient dans ses efforts.

« Pense à nos moments ensemble Ginny, dit doucement Luna.

\- J'essaie mais mon esprit est préoccupé par l'état de mon père, fit Ginny en pestant.

\- Ton père va bien, il est en sécurité, déclara la jeune Serdaigle en martelant ses mots.

\- Je sais mais … commença la dernière des Weasley.

\- Pas de « mais » qui tienne ! gronda doucement Luna.

\- Bon … J'essaie de penser à quelque chose d'heureux alors … Soupira Ginny.

\- C'est ça ! » dit joyeusement Luna.

La rouquine ferma les yeux et commença à lever le bras. Luna commença à lui parler ou plutôt à lui raconter des tranches de leurs vies ensemble. Leurs joies et leurs rires surtout. Un sourire barra le visage de Ginny. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lança clairement « _Expecto Patronum !_ » avant de rouvrir les yeux. Bouche bée, elle fixa le cheval qu'elle venait de faire surgir. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Luna et lui sourit.

En voyant cela, la blonde rêveuse relança le sort avec une facilité déconcertante qui fit rire Ginny. Elles ne firent pas attention au fait qu'elles étaient au centre de l'attention de tous. Elles agitèrent leurs baguettes respectives et firent bouger leurs patronus formés par leurs pensées positives respectives. Ils gambadèrent joyeusement autour d'elles et jouèrent ensemble durant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Dobby apparaisse au beau milieu des élèves. Il leur annonça que l'A.D. avait été découverte par la Brigade Inquisitoriale. De là, ce fut le chaos.

* * *

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau texte surprise ! ;)


	11. 13 février 1995

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié !

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier : c'est l'anniversaire de notre très chère Luna ! Maintenant que j'ai ce recueil, je n'allais pas rater une occasion pour marquer cet événement ! Je précise également que ceci est aissi fait dans le cadre des défis de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce matin-là, Luna se réveilla tranquillement dans son dortoir. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever tôt pour être la première à être prête. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que les Nargoles lui volent encore ses affaires. Elle trottina tranquillement d'un point à l'autre de son dortoir récupérant ses affaires pour les prendre avec elle. Elle chantonna pour chasser les Joncheruines qui flottaient encore dans son esprit après une nuit passée à les accumuler.

La jeune Serdaigle sortit de la salle de bain, rangea autant que possible ses affaires dans sa valise et prit son sac pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle n'attendit pas ses autres camarades qui avaient tout le temps des Joncheruines. Elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle ne fit pas attention aux sourires moqueurs des quelques élèves de Poudlard déjà debout. Les élèves invités des autres écoles présents à ce moment la fixaient étrangement mais ne disaient rien et se contentaient de l'ignorer.

La Grande Salle était tout de même calme pour un samedi matin. Chacun en profitait et prenait son temps ce qui arrangeait bien Luna. Elle alla s'installer à sa table et prit son petit déjeuner. Un souffle de vent à ses côtés la figea dans ses gestes. La jeune fille tourna légèrement la tête et se détendit en voyant que ce n'était que Ginny.

« Bonjour Luna ! s'exclama la rouquine en souriant.

\- Bonjour Ginny, dit doucement Luna.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Ginny.

\- Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? demanda à son tour Luna en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié _quel jour_ nous sommes aujourd'hui ! lança la Gryffondor offusquée.

\- Hé bien, nous sommes samedi non ? répondit la Serdaigle.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai … » gémit Ginny en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table faisant entendre un _boum_ puis un _aie._

Luna la regarda curieusement. Avant qu'un hululement ne retentisse. Une chouette, une seule, entra par la petite lucarne présente dans le plafond de la Grande Salle. Luna se tourna vers l'oiseau et le reconnut comme étant celui de son père. Perplexe, elle se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait. Après tout, ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la publication du _Chicaneur_ et il lui écrivait plutôt en milieu de semaine.

La chouette se posa près d'elle et tendit sa patte à Luna. La jeune fille détacha le paquet accroché et caressa la tête de l'oiseau pour le remercier de son voyage. Elle lui donna un morceau de son petit-déjeuner et le renvoya à la volière. Elle fixa le paquet devant elle et, sous les encouragements de Ginny qui picora dans les plats devant elle, finit par le prendre. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un petit pot avec un assortiment de plantes séchées. Le tout était relié à une chaine. Curieuse, Luna déplia le parchemin dans la boîte et sourit en lisant les mots de son père.

 _Ma petite Luna,_

 _Tu as un an de plus cette année encore. Tu grandis si vite ! Cette année, je t'ai fabriqué ce petit pendentif avec de l'amaranthe, de l'ortie, de sauge et de l'aubépine. Tu seras calme et sereine. Cela empêchera également les Joncheruines d'envahir ton esprit y compris la nuit. Je te souhaite de passer une heureuse journée d'anniversaire ma puce !_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Papa._

Luna replia la lettre, la glissa dans son sac et passa le pendentif autour de son cou. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle finit de manger et se leva suivie par Ginny. Elles sortirent et discutèrent du programme de leur journée. Ou plutôt Ginny orienta la conversation de façon à ce qu'elle aille en faveur de Luna. Après tout, c'était son jour.

Mais Luna étant à Serdaigle, elle insista pour aller à la bibliothèque faire ses devoirs. Dépitée, Ginny fila récupérer les siens dans son dortoir et la rejoignit. Les deux élèves passèrent la matinée dessus et s'aidèrent l'une et l'autre. Sereinement, elles finirent quelques travaux. Elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et arrivèrent à la fin du repas. Elles prirent du pain et des fruits qu'elles grignotèrent en se baladant dans les couloirs. Ginny prit un chemin que Luna dut suivre aussi.

« Tu suis une piste de Nargoles ? demanda Luna sceptique.

\- Surprise ! lança mystérieusement Ginny.

\- Si tu le dis … fit la blonde en secouant la tête faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- Tiens, voilà, nous sommes arrivés » annonça la rousse en se plantant devant une porte.

Ginny ouvrit la porte et invita Luna à la suivre. La pièce était inutilisée depuis bien longtemps mais elle restait propre comme si le ménage était toujours fait. La Gryffondor avança au fond de la pièce et retira un tissu blanc recouvrant un coffre. Elle le saisit et le posa sur une table près de Luna.

« Cela fait longtemps que je prépare mais quand j'ai vu que tu aimais faire des choses toi-même, je me suis dit que cela en valait la peine surtout pour une occasion aussi spéciale qu'un anniversaire, dit Ginny en regardant Luna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette année ? soupira Luna amusée.

\- Ouvre, tu verras ça toi-même ! » s'exclama Ginny en laissant sa place à sa camarade.

Luna s'approcha du coffre et l'ouvrit. Elle y découvrit un contenu coloré. Elle saisit le contenu et découvrit des morceaux de tissus. Beaucoup ! De toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles. De quoi susciter son imagination pour un long moment ! Luna sortit toutes les pièces présentes et étala le tout un peu partout. Elle sortit du parchemin de son sac avant de papillonner d'un autre à l'autre faisant attention à son pendentif qu'elle finit par ranger sous son haut.

« On dirait que cela t'inspire, commenta Ginny amusée.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, murmura Luna en griffonnant des notes sur une feuille.

\- Dans ce cas, je te laisse tranquille … lança innocemment la rouquine.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Reste, s'il te plait ! supplia la blonde en la regardant.

\- Je suis une Muse ? demanda Ginny curieuse.

\- Une quoi ? fit Luna.

\- D'après les explications d'Hermione, c'est un être qui inspire les artistes, expliqua Ginny le front plissé sous la concentration.

\- Dans ce cas là … Je suppose que oui ? » dit timidement Luna en regardant Ginny.

Ginny éclata de rire et proposa son aide à Luna. Elle accepta et les deux filles se mirent à trier les morceaux plus vite. Les couleurs chaudes, constituées de rouge, d'ocre et d'orange, ressortaient le plus ce qui fit grimacer Ginny. Luna la regarda et pencha la tête attendant les explications. Qui furent assez simples. La rouquine lui expliqua que sa mère faisait énormément de choses elle-même étant donné qu'ils étaient nombreux à la maison. Molly avait tendance à privilégier les couleurs vives et Ginny passait souvent derrière les travaux de couture de sa mère pour récupérer ce qu'il restait.

Luna la rassura et lui dit que cela ne la dérangeait pas bien au contraire. Intriguée, la benjamine des Weasley lui en demanda la raison. Luna lui montra ses notes et ses petits dessins. Elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. Ginny était stupéfaite par l'imagination débordante de sa voisine. Luna passa une partie de l'après-midi à modifier et noter de nouvelles idées au fil de la conversation.

C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la journée, elle se retrouva avec un important projet de tête de lion qui servirait à soutenir l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Joyeusement, elle rassembla déjà les morceaux qui l'intéressaient pour faire la crinière du lion. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas tout à fait de quoi faire la tête entière mais elle ne se faisait pas de soucis. Maintenant que l'idée était présente, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner de sitôt quitte à la rendre aussi magique que possible.

Evidemment, elles ne virent pas le temps passer. Ce fut le manque de lumière qui les fit réagir. Se doutant qu'il commençait à être tard, elles rangèrent tous les morceaux de tissus le sourire aux lèvres. Les notes et les dessins furent aussi rangés dans le coffre. Ce dernier fut laissé dans la pièce à la demande de Luna qui ne tenait pas à ce que cela disparaisse. Ginny acquiesça soucieuse de ces propos guère rassurants. Mais la jeune Serdaigle la divertit en la remerciant vivement pour son cadeau d'anniversaire. Elles finirent par sortir de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, elles ralentirent l'allure avant de s'arrêter.

« Merci Ginny, dit une nouvelle fois Luna les yeux pétillants en l'étreignant.

\- C'est normal Luna » dit Ginny en répondant à son étreinte.

Elles se séparèrent allant à leurs tables respectives. Alors que les camarades de Luna l'ignoraient, Ginny fut harcelée par ses frères jumeaux qui voulaient savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée. Elle s'installa, se prit à manger et les ignora tout au long du repas. Elle ne tenait pas à gâcher cette merveilleuse journée passée en compagnie de Luna. L'une et l'autre furent soulagées de voir la fin du repas arriver. C'est ainsi qu'elles allèrent dans leurs dortoirs se reposer avec l'esprit empli de belles idées et de jolis souvenirs qui allaient être gardés bien précieusement.

* * *

A bientôt !


	12. Août 1996

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié ! :)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling. De même, le fanart qui m'a inspiré ce texte et que j'ai mis en couverture ne m'appartient pas et est de Morgane Velten.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! A défaut d'avoir publié en début de mois, je publie … Hé bien … Maintenant ! Ce petit texte a été écrit l'année dernière lors d'une semaine de motivation et je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de le publier ! C'est **Miss Macaronii** qui m'y a fait penser ! Et puis je ne voulais pas non plus vous laisser sans Ginny et Luna parce que c'est toujours un régal de lire vos retours sur mes textes ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Malgré l'ambiance électrique au sein du Terrier et malgré la désapprobation de sa mère, Ginny avait cédé à la demande de rendez-vous de Luna. La lettre était assez mystérieuse quant à la raison de la rencontre. C'est pourquoi elle se retrouva à l'extérieur au cœur de l'immense terrain bordant la maison à attendre que Luna arrive. Installée contre un arbre, elle regarda le ciel bleu et se demanda pourquoi il l'était autant alors que le monde sorcier était plongé dans les ténèbres. Elle en était là dans ses pensées moroses quand une douce voix l'en sortit.

« Ginny ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Luna ! S'exclama à son tour Ginny en se relevant précipitamment.

\- Je ne dérange pas au moins ? Demanda la blonde en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Bien au contraire ! Tu me sauves la vie même ! Fit Ginny en souriant doucement.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pourtant, dit Luna surprise.

\- C'est tendu là-bas » répondit Ginny en pointant du doigt sa maison.

Luna hocha la tête en se détournant bien vite du sujet montré par Ginny qui laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps. La blonde retira de ses épaules son sac à dos déformé et le posa au sol sous le regard inquisiteur de Ginny. Elle n'osait pas poser de questions en sachant qu'elle allait rapidement avoir la réponse. Elle connaissait Luna : chaque chose en son temps tant que personne n'était pressé. Et Ginny ne l'était pas bien au contraire. Surtout si Luna était impliquée d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Bien vite, Luna ouvrit le sac pour en sortir une toile, des tubes de peintures, des pinceaux et une palette déjà couverte de peintures sèches, le tout était bien entendu moldu. Ginny comprit où Luna voulait en venir en l'invitant ainsi dans son propre jardin. Cela était un endroit familier pour elle autant que pour Luna. Le lieu les avait toujours détendues, surtout lors des nombreuses périodes compliquées.

« Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda Ginny en voyant Luna peiner à installer la toile de façon stable.

\- La toile ne veut pas tenir, murmura la blonde en ayant un pli soucieux barrant son front.

\- Peut-être que la souche qui est là pourrait t'aider ? » Suggéra Ginny en désignant l'élément en question qui était à moitié dissimulé par les herbes hautes.

Acquiesçant à la suggestion de Ginny, Luna se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et put y poser sa toile. Elle se saisit des tubes de peintures, des pinceaux et de la palette pour s'installer en tailleur face à la toile. Ginny ne sachant trop que faire s'installa à nouveau contre l'arbre. Elle laissa ses pensées filer non pas vers l'obscurité mais la lumière. Cela était souvent le cas quand Luna était dans son champ de vision. Elle avait un don pour lui remonter le moral et ce quelles que soient les circonstances. C'était pour cela qu'elle cédait aussi facilement aux élucubrations de la jeune fille rêveuse. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pourrait s'évader quelques temps durant !

Luna s'était d'ailleurs mise à accumuler les couleurs de peintures sur sa palette, éparpillant au sol les différents tubes de peintures, et les appliquaient au fur et à mesure sur la toile. La langue coincée entre ses dents en signe de concentration, elle resta silencieuse plongée dans une bulle que Ginny n'osa pas briser. La rousse observa les gouttes de peinture voler avec fascination dans les cheveux et sur la peau de Luna. La jeune fille ne prenait guère de précautions pour s'en protéger. A vrai dire, elle ne se préoccupait de rien si ce n'est de la toile devant elle tant elle était habitée par ce qu'elle faisait.

Les heures s'écoulèrent au rythme des coups de pinceaux avant qu'un cri de victoire ne retentisse enfin dans le calme ambiant. Luna laissa tomber à terre sa palette et son pinceau et se remit debout. Elle alla vers Ginny pour l'inciter à se mettre debout et la guida vers son œuvre pour la contourner. La jeune fille saisit la peinture pour la présenter à Ginny. La toile devant elle, Luna put enfin montrer son œuvre à la rousse. Celle-ci fut saisie par le tableau présenté face à elle. Se méprenant de son silence, Luna le rompit.

« Cela ne te plaît pas ? Demanda timidement Luna.

\- Si ! Oh que si Luna ! s'exclama Ginny, je ne sais juste pas que dire … Parce que cela est juste … magnifique » reprit doucement la rouquine en cherchant ses mots, touchée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle contemplait son propre portrait avec une certaine admiration faisant naître un immense sourire sur le visage empli de fierté de l'artiste-peintre. En voyant cela, Ginny aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo sous la main pour conserver ce moment. Alors, à défaut d'en avoir un, elle fixa Luna et le tableau pour graver à jamais cet instant dans sa mémoire. Parce que Luna avait réussi à insuffler une âme à son portrait la rendant ainsi immortelle. Parce que le tableau était magique, tout simplement.

* * *

A bientôt pour d'autres tranches de vie !


	13. 25 décembre 1994

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié !:)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Alors oui je sais ce n'est pas tout à fait Noel et encore moins Yule mais ce passage était sur ma liste de choses à écrire à propos de Ginny et Luna. J'ai eu l'inspiration pour faire ce texte et j'en ai profité ! Du coup … Le voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

L'effervescence régnait à l'école ce jour-là. Un bal était toujours un événement pour les sorciers. Tout le monde s'apprêtait pour être bien vue devant les officiels du Ministère, les autres écoles de sorcellerie et les autres maisons de Poudlard.

Ginny avait enfilé avec une certaine réticence sa robe, verte pâle et rose. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fait acheter ce vêtement à ses parents alors qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment les moyens. Ils avaient mis fin à ses protestations en disant que cela serait une magnifique soirée et qu'elle devait pleinement en profiter. Elle soupira dans son dortoir en songeant que cela ne serait pas vraiment le cas.

 _Flash-back_

 _Ginny venait d'apprendre une excellente nouvelle et elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte : l'annoncer à Luna. Quand elle croisa une longue chevelure blonde sautillante dans un couloir de l'école, elle se précipita vers elle._

 _« Luna, Luna ! appela Ginny._

 _\- Ginny ? fit Luna surprise de la voir courir vers elle au beau milieu du couloir._

 _\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ! s'exclama-t-elle essoufflée en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle._

 _\- Tu as trouvé un nid de Nargoles ? demanda Luna en penchant la tête._

 _\- Qu … Quoi ? Non ! C'est Neville ! Il m'a invité pour le bal ! dit Ginny toute excitée._

 _\- Oh … D'accord, répondit la jeune Serdaigle en haussant les épaules en reprenant son chemin._

 _\- Hm … Et … Et toi ? demanda la jeune Gryffondor en marchant à côté d'elle._

 _\- Personne ne m'a invité. Qui voudrait sortir avec Loufoca de toute manière ? dit Luna avec une certaine amertume._

 _\- Luna … Non … Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas juste ! protesta Ginny._

 _\- Il n'y a que toi qui traîne avec moi de toute manière, dit Luna en regardant droit devant elle._

 _\- Luna ! Attends ! L'année prochaine sera plus calme, je te présenterai aux autres d'accord ? promit Ginny._

 _\- Ne te sens pas obligée Ginny, j'ai l'habitude d'être … Seule … Avec toi … dit doucement Luna ne voulant pas la blesser ni la contraindre à quoi que ce soit._

 _\- J'y tiens Luna ! » affirma fermement Ginny en lui serrant la main._

 _Luna fixa Ginny de ses grands yeux bleus avant de partir rejoindre sa salle de cours laissant une Ginny au cœur bien lourd par ces tristes constatations._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Ginny n'avait toujours pas digéré ce que Luna avait dit peu avant le bal. Ce fut avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'elle alla rejoindre son cavalier d'un soir, Neville, qui l'attendait au pied des grandes marches du Hall comme le voulait la tradition. Ce fut un jeune garçon fort élégant dans sa robe de bal qui invita Ginny à entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Les champions ouvrirent le bal suivis par les professeurs avant que les élèves se lancent à leur tour sur la piste de danse. Neville tenta de se comporter en véritable gentleman malgré la déception de Ginny quant au fait de savoir que Harry aurait pu être son cavalier,. Il mit ainsi de côté une partie de sa timidité malgré ses maladresses en danse. Ginny apprécia les efforts de son cavalier pour prendre soin d'elle afin qu'elle passe tout de même une bonne soirée. Il lui récupéra boisson et encas entre deux danses et essaya de lui faire la conversation. Présente physiquement dans la salle de bal, son esprit était ailleurs. Elle se demandait ce que Luna pouvait bien faire à cet instant précis.

Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête que le directeur annonça que les plus jeunes étaient invités à partir. Il y eut bien quelques protestations mais Ginny n'en avait cure puisque cela l'arrangeait. Neville étant aux anges par ce début de soirée magique, il ne protesta pas quand sa cavalière lui fit part de sa volonté de quitter le bal. Elle récupéra quelques douceurs et sortit de la Grande Salle ne manquant pas les regards curieux qui lui furent lancés.

Elle erra un peu dans le château réfléchissant à l'endroit où pouvait être Luna. Il n'y en avait pas énormément. Ginny commença par la Tour Serdaigle. Elle se retrouva devant l'aigle qui gardait l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Se doutant qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver la solution à l'énigme, elle lui demanda si Luna Lovegood était à l'intérieur. Un vent lui piquant la peau surgit dans le couloir. Ayant appris à écouter les signes magiques, elle fit demi-tour comprenant que Luna n'était pas là.

Ginny se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle savait que Luna aimait regarder les étoiles qu'importe qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Une fois sa destination atteinte, elle en monta les marches. Arrivée en haut, elle ouvrit la porte déjà ouverte menant à la pièce, qui leur servait aussi de salle de cours, et la trouva légèrement éclairée. Une bougie trônait sur le bureau de la pièce. Ginny entra dans la pièce et vit Luna, postée à la fenêtre.

« Luna ? appela doucement Ginny.

\- Tu n'es pas au bal ? demanda la concernée.

\- Je suis partie tôt, il y avait top de Joncheruines, répondit la rousse en haussant les épaules.

\- Vraiment ? fit la Serdaigle curieuse.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas agréable et c'est plutôt bruyant, commenta Ginny en s'approchant de Luna.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt calme ici » murmura Luna en continuant de fixer les étoiles.

Ginny soupira et déposa les encas à côté de Luna sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Celle-ci les fixa, regarda Ginny, en prit un et mordit dedans tout en revenant à sa position initiale face à la nuit. Elle ferma les yeux en savourant la douceur. Une fois achevée, elle délaissa les autres malgré l'insistance de Ginny. La rouquine tenta de la faire parler mais la blonde resta murée dans son mutisme, le dos droit et les yeux dans le vague. La jeune Weasley invoqua une radio magique comme celle que sa mère avait et l'actionna. Les programmes de la nuit avaient pris le dessus. Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, Ginny saisit le bras de Luna et le tira doucement en arrière pour l'obliger à se tourner vers elle.

Ce fut une Serdaigle en larmes que Ginny découvrit. Sur le fond sonore qui passait à ce moment-là, elle sécha ses larmes comme elle put et commença à la faire bouger en lui tenant les mains. Raide comme un piquet, Luna eut du mal à se détendre.

« Détend toi Luna, il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette pièce, murmura Ginny.

\- Je danse mal, marmonna Luna.

\- Pas besoin de savoir bien danser pour ce genre de musiques » répondit la rouquine en souriant en entendant Celestina Moldubec chanter.

Il fallut quelques chansons et quelques commentaires amusants du speaker pour dérider Luna qui finit par se détendre. Bien vite, les deux filles bougèrent leurs corps dans tous les sens. Elles tourbillonnaient dans la pièce, libres de leurs mouvements. Emportées par leur élan, elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas et continuèrent jusqu'à ne plus sentir leurs jambes. Celles-ci cédèrent sous le poids de la fatigue et s'écroulèrent sur le sol, épuisées. Elles ne s'en étaient pas rendues compte mais la musique s'était arrêtée. Ce fut le bruit de leur respiration haletante qui leur en fit prendre conscience. Installées sur le sol, les deux filles se regardaient.

« Merci Ginny, fit Luna d'une voix douce.

\- C'est normal, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée, tu sais ? fit encore la douce voix de Luna.

\- Et te laisser seule un soir pareil ? » répliqua Ginny.

Touchée, Luna ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Ginny s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer et lui murmura des mots de réconfort émouvant encore plus Luna. Parce qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir son bal même si les étoiles étaient les uniques témoins de cette soirée.

* * *

Du coup … Je vous laisse deviner quels seront les prochains thèmes qui seront abordés dans ce recueil ! ;)

A bientôt !


	14. 1er novembre 1994

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié !:)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens une nouvelle fois avec un petit texte avec mes personnages favoris ! Cette fois-ci, c'est dans le cadre du Challenge d'Avril organisé par le Collectif NoName qui avait pour thème **Et si votre personnage était au milieu des livres ou en train de lire ?** où il faut aussi dire quel est un des livres qui nous a marqué dans notre vie de lecteur ! Cela ne surprendra personne si je dis que c'est _Harry Potter_ n'est-ce pas ? Il fut un de mes premiers "vrais" livres lus étant enfant et ils m'ont suivi jusqu'à l'adolescence. D'une certaine façon, j'ai grandi avec cet univers magique. Maintenant, j'ai pris un peu plus de recul et ai pris conscience de nombreux éléments manquants ... Ce qui donne désormais naissance à des petits projets comme le recueil ici présent ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

C'était devenu une habitude pour Ginny et Luna de se retrouver à la bibliothèque de l'école au moins une fois par semaine. Cela leur permettait d'avoir un rendez-vous fixe quoiqu'il arrive durant ce temps-là. Et Merlin seul savait qu'il s'en passait des choses surtout avec Harry Potter entre les murs de Poudlard !

Cette année-là ne faisait pas exception puisqu'il y avait le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ou plutôt des Quatre Sorciers. Le nom du jeune Potter était sorti de la Coupe de Feu suscitant un tollé général parmi les élèves. Le pire eut pourtant lieu au sein même de la salle commune des Gryffondor où Ginny assista aux vives discussions suite à sa nomination. Le sujet maintint les élèves éveillés jusque tard dans la soirée.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance était électrique au sein de la maison Gryffondor. Une fois apprêtée, la rouquine sut par d'autres camarades que Ron et Harry s'étaient disputés ce qui la fit grimacer. Par moment, l'attitude de son frère l'insupportait. Elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas une chance pour tout le monde que de participer au Tournoi et elle avait bien vu qu'Harry était perdu après l'annonce de son nom par Dumbledore. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il cherchait plus d'attention que cela puisqu'il était _déjà_ connu pour sa célébrité aussi involontaire soit-elle. Mentalement, elle remercia Luna de lui avoir remis les pendules à ce propos même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder de temps en temps le jeune homme.

En soupirant face à cette nouvelle énigme qui s'annonçait, elle prit ses affaires de cours pour aller travailler dans le saint des saints des étudiants sérieux une fois le petit-déjeuner achevé. Ginny descendit à la Grande Salle et eut l'impression d'étouffer face à la pesanteur qui régnait dans la pièce. La jeune Weasley chercha du regard Luna et la trouva à l'écart de ses camarades. Ce fait la peina comme bien souvent quand elle voyait la jeune Serdaigle seule. Elle n'en montra rien quand celle qu'elle fixait depuis quelques instants se rendit compte de sa présence. D'un commun accord, les deux élèves hochèrent la tête et se hâtèrent chacune de leur côté avant de se précipiter vers leur destination finale du dimanche matin : la bibliothèque.

Laissant leurs camarades à leurs vives discussions, elles trouvèrent une table isolée dans un coin de l'antre du savoir. En silence, elles sortirent leurs affaires de cours et firent le point sur ce qu'elles avaient à faire. Ensemble, elles allèrent récupérer les ouvrages nécessaires à leurs travaux. Des piles s'élevaient de part et d'autre de leurs parchemins respectifs. Plumes en main, les deux élèves s'attelèrent à leurs recherches pour leurs devoirs. Le grattement des plumes sur les feuilles de parchemins fut le seul bruit qui s'éleva dans leur bulle. Celle-ci se brisa quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre au beau milieu des livres. Les voix étaient si fortes que les filles distinguaient le sujet de conversation : Harry Potter et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ginny lâcha sa plume et laissa tomber sa tête au milieu des parchemins entamés.

« Tout va bien ? murmura Luna.  
\- J'avais commencé à oublier ce _fichu_ détail jusqu'à ce qu' _elles_ lancent la conversation, pesta Ginny en désignant la direction d'où venaient les voix.  
\- Cela s'est si mal passé que ça hier soir ? demande doucement Luna.  
\- Si tu veux tout savoir … Il y avait un peu trop de Joncheruines dans l'esprit de mes camarades de maison, répondit la rouquine en soupirant.  
\- Les Joncheruines étaient moins présents chez moi mais ils se posent beaucoup de questions, fit à son tour Luna.  
\- Sauf que personne ne possède les réponses en sa possession pas même Harry, affirma Ginny en prenant instinctivement sa défense.  
\- Ginny ... gronda doucement la blonde.  
\- Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi … » fit la concernée, les joues rouges.

Ginny se reprit tant bien que mal en se concentrant sur les parchemins qu'elle avait sous la main. Le silence reprit son droit, Madame Pince avait dû renvoyer les fauteurs de trouble. Calmée, la Gryffondor releva la tête pensant reprendre un semblant de conversation mais Luna s'était à nouveau plongée dans ses devoirs. Ginny se décida à faire la même chose. Après tout, elle ne savait pas quand l'affaire allait se tasser. Cela pouvait être le lendemain comme cela pouvait être dans plusieurs semaines. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas prête de retrouver la sérénité dans la salle commune ! C'est pourquoi elle remercia silencieusement Merlin et les Fondateurs d'avoir fait de la bibliothèque un endroit paisible propice à la paix.

* * *

A bientôt !

PS : un petit coucou à Paul qui a mis en place le défi Joker n°72 du Super 2000 de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! ;)


	15. Année 2001

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié !

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Je suis en retard de peu mais je tenais tout de même à vous présenter ce petit texte sur une fête des mères un peu particulière … Je laisse quelques paquets de mouchoirs à disposition, on ne sait jamais … En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Luna se réveilla ce matin-là, elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle resta allongée dans son lit à fixer le plafond de sa chambre où était accroché les portraits de ses amis. Cela l'apaisait de les regarder. Elle savait qu'ils étaient quelque part à vivre leur vie. Elle ferma les yeux en songeant qu'elle aurait aimé faire la même chose mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ou du moins, elle se remettait tout de doucement de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Fichue guerre !

Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas à cause de ça qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Les autres jours, elle vaquait à ses occupations allant de la peinture à la chasse aux nargoles. Elle aidait aussi son père à reconstruire son activité journalistique maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus les Mangemorts à leur trousse. Cela lui occupait l'esprit.

Son père l'appela pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle repoussa ses couvertures de toutes les couleurs et se mit assise sur son lit pour enfiler ses chaussons en forme de boursouflets. Elle tourna machinalement la tête et tomba sur la photo prise par son père quand elle était enfant. Elle se figea en voyant la photo qui les représentait toutes les deux. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'évidence la frappa en plein cœur : c'était la fête des mères et la sienne n'était plus là depuis bien longtemps.

« Maman … souffla Luna la gorge nouée en frôlant du bout des doigts le cadre.

\- Tu descends Luna ? appela une nouvelle fois Xenophilius.

\- J'arrive papa ! » s'exclama Luna.

La jeune Lovegood se leva, les jambes lourdes. Elle descendit les marches menant à l'espace de vie et se dirigea vers une chaise pour s'y laisser tomber. Son père avait mis à sa disposition une série de douceurs qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement : muffins aux myrtilles, crumpets beurrés, œufs sur des toasts. Il lui servit un chocolat chaud avant de s'installer face à elle. Il remarqua de suite qu'elle n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe petite fée ? demanda doucement son père.

\- _Elle_ me manque, dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Oh Luna … Elle me manque aussi … Tous les jours … soupira-t-il.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons aller la voir ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas allés … dit-il songeur, si tu veux, nous pouvons y aller après le petit-déjeuner pour perpétuer notre rituel, proposa-t-il.

\- D'accord » répondit Luna en commençant à manger.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme. Luna mangea peu, elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier. Après tout, il ne lui restait que ça pour se remémorer sa douce maman. Ce jour maudit lui avait arraché sa maison et sa maman. Ce jour maudit lui avait permis de gagner une amie. Les années passant, ce paradoxe l'émouvait toujours autant.

La jeune fille acheva son repas et monta se préparer. Elle enfila un pantalon fluide, un haut à manches longues et un chandail. Le tout était de couleurs vives parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas les couleurs sombres. Elle redescendit pour rejoindre son père qui était prêt depuis un moment.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la maison. Le père de Luna ferma la porte d'un sort pendant que Luna observait son environnement à la recherche de fleurs à cueillir. Elle en repéra quelques unes et alla les cueillir. Cela mettrait un peu de couleur à ce sinistre endroit. Xenophilius la rejoignit et ils purent avancer tranquillement dans la campagne environnante.

Luna faisait régulièrement des arrêts pour cueillir ici et là d'autres fleurs sous le regard attendri de son père. Ils finirent par arriver en vue de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Ils contournèrent le village pour se faire aussi discrets que possible. Aujourd'hui, ils ne voulaient pas voir les habitants. Ils voulaient que ce jour si particulier leur appartienne à eux.

Xenophilius et Luna trouvèrent l'entrée du cimetière. Ils poussèrent la grille qui grinça et entrèrent dans l'endroit silencieux. Ils marchèrent entre les allées de pierres tombales jusqu'à un recoin pour arriver à _la_ pierre tombale. Père et fille s'arrêtèrent devant celle-ci. Ils restèrent silencieux dans un moment de recueillement. Au bout de quelques instants, Luna prit la parole.

« Coucou maman ! J'espère que tu vas bien dans ta nouvelle maison ! Je t'ai apporté des fleurs pour la fleurir un peu ! dit joyeusement Luna en déposant le bouquet fraichement cueilli.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, commença Xenophilius, nous sommes désolés de ne pas être venus plus souvent mais … c'était … continua-t-il en cherchant ses mots, c'était compliqué. C'était le bazar pendant un moment mais maintenant ça va mieux n'est-ce pas Luna ? finit-il en s'adressant à sa fille.

\- Papa dit vrai, nous avons vécu des moments difficiles mais nous avons essayé d'être forts, on l'a été d'ailleurs, pour pouvoir aller mieux, affirma d'une voix aussi ferme que possible Luna.

\- Nous avons fait des travaux à la maison, ce n'était plus vraiment à notre … goût … raconta le père de Luna en grimaçant, et puis … Luna a grandi, fit-il avec douceur.

\- J'ai fini Poudlard et j'ai été acceptée comme apprentie auprès de Newt Scamander ! Il a adoré mes recherches sur les nargoles et les joncheruines alors je suis contente de pouvoir apprendre le métier de magizoologiste auprès de lui, fit la jeune fille complètement extatique.

\- Après ton départ, Luna s'est passionnée pour les créatures magiques en tout genre et ça l'a aidé à avancer, dit doucement Xenophilius.

\- N'oublie pas Ginny papa ! s'exclama Luna, et puis … Harry, Neville, Hermione et Ron aussi ! énuméra-t-elle en comptant ses amis sur les doigts de la main.

\- Ses amis sont vraiment chouettes surtout Ginny. Elle est vraiment formidable cette jeune fille. Elle … Elle est toujours là pour notre Luna adorée » dit-il avec la voix qui commençait à trembler.

Il se tut et prit la main de sa fille pour la serrer. Luna serra à son tour la main de son père. Debout côte à côte, ils fixèrent la tombe muette. Silencieux, ils écoutèrent le bruissement des feuilles et le chant des oiseaux. Luna ferma les paupières et se laissa envahir par ces bruits naturels. Était-ce l'endroit ? Était-ce le silence ? Était-ce l'absence de sa mère ? Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était la cause de son malaise, de sa respiration coupée mais elle sentit son esprit s'alourdir. Elle eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide et, en sursautant, rouvrit ses paupières en catastrophe. La vue troublée, elle passa une main sur ses yeux et la trouva trempée de larmes. Luna essaya tant bien que mal de sécher ses yeux mais ils étaient attirés par la pierre tombale face à elle. L'inscription était devenue flou mais elle savait ce qui était écrit dessus.

 _Pandora Lovegood_

 _1962-1990_

 _A notre amour_

 _Pour toujours_

La main molle, elle lâcha son père et, n'en pouvant plus, elle tomba à genoux oubliant toute bienséance. Les mains sur les genoux, elle fixa l'endroit où était enterré sa mère et, d'une voix chevrotante, commença à prendre la parole.

« Oh maman … Comme tu me manques … Tu as été le réconfort, l'inexprimable réconfort dont j'avais besoin pour me sentir en sécurité auprès de quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas besoin de censurer mes pensées, ni à mesurer mes mots et je pouvais les laisser se déverser comme ils venaient même si tu ne comprenais pas tout, tu m'écoutais, tu me comprenais … A un moment, j'ai cru … J'ai cru que j'avais perdu papa … Mais il est revenu et il a essayé de me comprendre lui aussi … Et puis … Il y a eu … Il y a eu Ginny … Ginny et son amitié sans failles, Ginny et son éternel soutien, Ginny qui a été là, qui l'est et qui le sera toujours. Du moins, je l'espère … » fit Luna le souffle court d'avoir débité son discours d'une traite.

Durant quelques instants, la respiration bruyante de Luna inquiéta son père. Celui-ci se baissa à son niveau et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Comme une enfant, elle s'agrippa au haut de son père qui resserra son étreinte. Elle se sentit entourer de toutes parts comme si plusieurs personnes l'étreignaient. Surprise, Luna rouvrit les paupières, qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, et tourna la tête pour avoir le nez dans une masse de cheveux roux.

« Ginny ? fit la voix étouffée de Luna.

\- Je suis là Luna, murmura Ginny en entourant les épaules de son amie.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ? demanda doucement Luna.

\- Il y a suffisamment de monde pour que personne ne se rende compte de mon absence avant un moment, répondit Ginny.

\- Mais … commença Luna.

\- Pas de 'mais' ! Je sais que ce jour est aussi difficile que celui où … où elle est partie alors … Je me devais d'être là ! affirma clairement Ginny.

\- Pourtant … Tu es toujours présente dans mon esprit … fit Luna avec incompréhension.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu une partie de ce que tu as dit mais je veux être là pour te soutenir physiquement, clama encore Ginny.

\- C'est gentil à toi d'être venue Ginny, intervint alors Xenophilius pour la première fois depuis que la rousse était là.

\- C'est normal ! Je … Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup mais … Grâce à Luna, je sais à quel point elle a été importante pour elle, pour vous » dit doucement Ginny en se détachant des Lovegood pour se relever et regarder la pierre.

Luna desserra ses poings et, à son tour, se releva en ayant les yeux asséchés par les larmes. Xenophilius fit de même et se plaça à côté de sa fille. La blonde prit la main de son père et de son amie. Liés les uns aux autres, ils étaient tous les trois face à la tombe pour honorer la mémoire de Pandora, épouse de Xenophilius et mère de Luna. Pour toujours et à jamais dans leurs souvenirs.

* * *

Bon … J'avoue : j'ai eu le cœur gros en écrivant ce texte. J'éprouve toujours beaucoup de tendresse à écrire sur Luna et Ginny, cette fois-là n'a pas fait exception à la règle. Pour cela, j'aimerai remercier Neko qui m'a proposé de glisser cette phrase _"oh le réconfort, l'inexprimable réconfort de se sentir en sécurité avec quelqu'un ; de n'avoir pas à censurer ses pensées ni à mesurer ses mots, mais de les laisser se déverser comme ils viennent ..."_ Dinah Mulock Craik (1826-1887) que j'ai adapté à ma façon. J'ai été plus qu'inspirée par cette phrase alors merci à toi !

Je vous dis à très vite !


	16. Août 1993

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing** : Ginny/Luna en toute amitié ! :)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! De retour avec mes deux demoiselles préférées ! Ce petit texte a été écrit à partir d'une image du Caire présentée lors d'un atelier sur le discord Yaoifr ! J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier pour tous vos retours ! Je ne le dis pas souvent de façon publique mais lire vos reviews me faire toujours énormément plaisir ! Et maintenant, je vous laisse à la lecture ! =)

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur annonça à sa famille qu'ils avaient gagné à la loterie, tout le monde fut fou de joie. Ginny le montra de façon moins bruyante que les autres mais elle était heureuse de ce changement d'air. Cela allait être la première fois qu'elle voyagerait. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour envoyer un hibou à Luna pour la prévenir. La réponse ne tarda pas et lui fit chaud au cœur. Son amie lui disait d'en profiter et de lui trouver une créature magique dont elle avait entendu parler !

Dans un sac, elle mit des vêtements légers. Elle se doutait que c'était un pays chaud surtout en plein été. Prête, elle attendit avec une impatience grandissante le jour du départ qui finit par arriver. Ils prirent un portoloin pour aller au Ministère de la Magie afin de rejoindre la salle des transports reliées aux destinations internationales. Tout le monde avait son bagage et le tenait fermement afin de ne pas le lâcher au moment où il prendrait le portoloin.

Ils finirent par arriver après quelques secousses au cours du voyage. Bill les accueillit au Caire et les guida à travers le ministère de la magie égyptien qui se trouvait dans les sous-sols du plus grand musée de la ville. Ils passèrent par des souterrains pour remonter parmi les moldus. Bill les balada dans les souks afin de leur trouver des tenues plus adaptées aux us et coutumes que leurs tenues habituelles.

Ginny regardait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle et enregistrait autant de détails que possible tant d'un point de vue olfactif que visuel et sonore. Tout cela était tellement nouveau que c'en était étourdissant. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir noter tout cela dans son petit carnet. Malgré sa mauvaise expérience avec l'un de ces objets, elle en avait trouvé un dans ses affaires qui était tout simple. Elle voulait pouvoir garder une trace de ce voyage qui promettait d'être merveilleux et puis elle pourrait noter toutes les merveilleuses créatures magiques croisées. Après tout, elle savait que cela ferait plaisir à Luna de savoir tout cela !

* * *

D'autres petites vignettes de ce style devront paraitre dans les prochaines semaines ... ;)

A bientôt !

PS : j'en profite pour dire que ce drabble (348 mots) entre dans les 50 drabbles de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons !


	17. 31 octobre 1993

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing** : Ginny/Luna en toute amitié ! :)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Petit texte écrit comme ça ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raisons que l'arrivée de Sirius impacte que le trio d'or ... ;) En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les professeurs avaient donné pour ordre d'évacuer les différentes maisons de l'école. Ils devaient fouiller tous les espaces pour tenter de trouver le fugitif, Sirius Black. Avec les préfets, les aînés veillaient sur les plus jeunes dont Luna et Ginny faisaient parties. Sous la houlette des élèves plus âgés, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Grande Salle.

Les grandes tables et les bancs avaient été repoussés laissant de la place à des couchages à même le sol. Quelques bousculades eurent lieu, chacun voulait se trouver un endroit où dormir alors que les professeurs avaient prévu tout ce qu'il fallait. Étonnement, les uns et les autres ne firent guère attention à leurs voisins du fait que les écussons n'étaient pas forcément présents sur les pyjamas. Des discussions débutèrent à mi-voix commentant les derniers événements.

Au même instant, Luna et Ginny avaient réussi à se retrouver. Elles étaient heureuses d'avoir des couleurs de cheveux reconnaissables au beau milieu d'une foule dense. Ce fut tout naturellement qu'elles s'installèrent dans des sacs côte à côte. Le visage et les mains tournés vers le plafond magique, elles écoutèrent les élèves se glisser au fur et à mesure sous leur couchage.

« Tu crois que les professeurs vont retrouver Black ? demanda Ginny en brisant le silence.

\- Le Chien se cache, répondit mystérieusement Luna, les yeux fixés vers le ciel nuageux.

\- Ah bon … ? fit Ginny, perplexe en fixant le même endroit que Luna.

\- Tu savais que le chien était un animal fidèle ? poursuivit Luna.

\- Non, je ne savais pas mais … Je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne Black … répondit Ginny, perdue.

\- Ginny … Il s'appelle Sirius … rappela doucement Luna.

\- Que … Oh … » fit Ginny en comprenant où Luna voulait en venir.

Songeuse, Ginny ne dit plus rien et se remémorant d'anciens souvenirs. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait entendu des histoires peu joyeuses dans sa famille à propos de la guerre. Celle de la trahison de Sirius Black vis-à-vis des Potter en faisait partie. Elle ne pensait pas assister au retour d'un fantôme du passé. Son corps se mit à frissonner tandis que ses poings se serraient et se desserraient. La peur était de retour, elle était identique à celle de son enfance lorsque ses parents lui disaient que Sirius Black allait venir si elle faisait des bêtises.

Une petite main pâle lui saisit le poignet et descendit recouvrir une de ses mains. Une douce chaleur se diffusa de la main de Luna pour la réconforter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Luna ? murmura Ginny.

\- De la magie » répondit celle-ci en n'explicitant guère plus ses propos.

Ginny n'insista pas, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponses. La rouquine ferma les yeux et se détendit sous l'effet de la chaleur diffusée. Somnolente, elle marmonna un faible « merci » faisant rire Luna. Même si elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer le lendemain, ce fut avec cette agréable sonorité qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	18. Une nuit

Hello la compagnie ! Je vous présente un petit texte écrit en ... 30 min sur le thème Jour/Nuit qui est tombé lors d'un atelier sur le Discord Yaoifr ! C'est un format qui change ... Mais il me plait bien comme ça en étant "brut" ! :) Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Tout être vivant normalement constitué vit de jour. Un être normal boit, mange, bouge de jour. Et pourtant … Luna ne faisait pas parti de ces êtres vivants. Elle avait bien deux bras, deux jambes mais son esprit … Son esprit était comme déconnecté du reste de la réalité. Ou plutôt de la réalité des sorciers lambdas. Personne ne la comprenait vraiment hormis une. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne qui la comprenait : Ginny. Elle était la seule à l'accompagner, la suivre, la soutenir qu'importe les circonstances. C'était elle qui faisait qu'elle arrivait à vivre de jour même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vivre la nuit par moment. Là encore, Ginny était là. Toutes deux avaient pris l'habitude de se balader dans les couloirs ne craignant pas de se faire surprendre. Après tout, Luna avait un don pour éviter les rondes des préfets, des professeurs et du concierge. Cela rendait ces balades magiques ! Elles le furent encore plus quand elles furent libres de leurs mouvements après la guerre. Les deux filles avaient du mal à retrouver un sommeil correct après la guerre … Alors elles se retrouvaient la nuit parfois à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, parfois dans la campagne de Loustry Ste Chaspoule. Qu'importe l'endroit tant qu'elles passaient la nuit ensemble à refaire le monde, à raconter des histoires farfelues, à ne rien dire, à écouter les bruits environnants. Parce que la nuit était la continuité du jour, parce que la vie continuait de jour comme de nuit.

* * *

Et on se retrouve tout de suite pour une série de drabbles cette fois-ci ... ;)


	19. Brèves de soutien

Hi ! De nouveau une publication ! Cette fois-ci, ce sont les drabbles de 100 mots chaque écrits en 7 min lors d'Ateliers du Collectif NoName organisé par Elizabeth M. Holmes ! Qu'elle en soit remerciée ainsi que les personnes qui m'ont donné les thèmes pour écrire ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Carillon (Haru-Carnage)

Ginny dormait les poings fermés ce matin-là. Elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à discuter avec Luna comme bien souvent durant l'été. Elles en profitaient pour rattraper le temps perdu durant l'année. Mine de rien, il se passait toujours quelque chose d'exceptionnel à Poudlard. Depuis qu'Harry Potter y était en réalité.

Ainsi le réveil fut difficile. Malgré le carillon de l'église qui sonnait au loin et malgré l'agitation dans le Terrier, elle eut bien du mal à émerger de son sommeil. Ce ne fut que quand Luna sauta sur son lit pour la chatouiller qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

xXx

Grenouille (Haru-Carnage)

Luna et Ginny profitaient du beau temps à l'extérieur. Elles crapahutaient un peu partout autour de l'étang sur le terrain des Weasley. Les efforts les mettaient en nage. D'un accord silencieux, elles s'approchèrent du plan d'eau, retirèrent leurs chaussures et leurs hauts avant d'aller dans l'eau fraiche.

Luna se pencha et fouilla de ses mains le fond de l'étang espérant trouver des grenouilles. Ginny l'aida mais ne réussit qu'à éclabousser Luna. La petite blonde tenta de rester concentrée. La benjamine des Weasley insista forçant Luna à abandonne sa chasse. Bien vite, les éclats de rires résonnèrent dans la campagne environnante.

xXx

Logique (Lanae)

Ginny et Luna étaient plongées sur leurs devoirs parce qu'elles travaillaient beaucoup mieux ensemble. Elles avaient leurs points forts et leurs faibles faisant qu'elles se complétaient à merveille. Pourtant, au cours de leur troisième année, elles durent se rendre à l'évidence : avoir une option différente, c'était la plaie ! Heureusement, elles avaient toutes les deux choisies l'étude des moldues car elles étaient toutes les deux intéressées par ce monde. Elles pouvaient continuer à s'entre-aider car Ginny avait réussi à apprendre quelques petites choses grâce à son père. Les deux filles profitaient des vacances pour mettre leur cours en pratique.

xXx

Élémentaire (Paul)

Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps que la mère de Luna était morte. Luna revenait régulièrement chez les Weasley pour voir Ginny qui l'avait tout de suite adoptée. Elle lui montrait beaucoup de choses pour distraire l'esprit de Luna. Elle en avait bien besoin selon ses parents.

Pourtant, cela arrivait que Luna n'écoutât plus ce que Ginny lui racontait. Le regard perdu au loin, elle laissait sortir de la magie brute, élémentaire. Cela effraya la petite rouquine qui se mit à pleurer. A force de suppliques, et comme par magie, Luna se contrôla et s'effondra, épuisée par sa nouvelle crise.

xXx

Papillon (Elizabeth M. Holmes)

Allongées sur l'herbe, Ginny lisait _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ pendant que Luna regardait tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle imaginait beaucoup d'histoires faisant sourire Ginny qui reposait régulièrement son livre. Un papillon citron fut l'objet de l'une d'entre elles. Luna imagina qu'il était porteur d'un message pour l'autre-monde. Cela sembla lui donner une idée parce qu'elle se releva oubliant de mettre ses chaussures. Elle poursuivit un papillon et réussit à en attraper un dans le creux de ses mains. L'air grave, elle lui souffla quelques mots avant de le libérer. Sourire rêveur aux lèvres, elle le regarda s'envoler, loin.

* * *

Les prochains textes devraient avoir un format un peu plus ... classique ! :)

A bientôt ! =)


	20. 11 août 1997

**Titre du recueil :** Se soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K vue que c'est tout fluffy ^^

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié ! :)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling

 **Notes :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Ginny et j'ai eu envie de le lui souhaiter ! J'aurai pu choisir une toute autre date mais c'est celle-là qui m'a finalement inspiré. Merci CacheCoeur à ce propos ! Sans notre conversation, je ne suis pas sûre que ce texte aurait vu le jour ! Ou du moins pas de cette façon … J'en profite aussi pour vous remercier pour tous vos retours qui me font toujours énormément plaisir ! Ce texte est le 20ème et le recueil a atteint les 100 reviews ! Merci infiniment ! Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était surprise d'avoir réussi à trouver le sommeil parce qu'elle avait veillé tard. Elle guettait les bruits dans la maisonnée et si elle croyait les bruits de pas qu'elle entendait, ses parents devaient faire de même. Elle resta allongée dans son lit en songeant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début du mois d'août.

Elle n'en revenait pas que le mariage de son frère et de Fleur soit maintenant si loin ! Cela avait été une parenthèse enchantée qu'elle avait savouré en compagnie de Luna. Elles avaient dansé toutes les deux, ensemble, et s'étaient beaucoup amusées. Cela leur avait fait du bien. Du moins … Jusqu'à ce le patronus de Kingsley puis les Mangemorts viennent interrompre les festivités en semant la terreur parmi les invités. La suite avait été un chaos sans nom. Les membres de l'Ordre, et tous ceux pouvant se battre, avaient mis en déroute les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais cela avait suffi pour faire augmenter la tension au sein de la famille Weasley.

Molly disait à qui voulait l'entendre que cela n'était pas une bonne idée d'organiser le mariage à ce moment-là ce qui faisait râler Bill et Fleur. Elle pleurait aussi après Ron et ses amis qui avaient fui les hostilités pour aller ils ne savaient trop où. Ils avaient découvert le subterfuge de la Goule et l'avaient laissé en paix comprenant que cela était censé le protéger. Depuis plusieurs jours, la tension était à son comble dans la maison.

Des membres de l'Ordre se relayaient pour veiller sur la maison avec Arthur et Molly une fois les précautions d'usage prises. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir affaire à un imposteur. Ce fut pourquoi ils se posaient des questions sur des détails de leurs vies à chaque fois. Une fois cela fait, les rondes s'enchaînaient. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle attaque. Ils évitaient de trop sortir. Ou s'ils le devaient, c'était en cas d'extrême urgence dans le cas de Ginny ou dans le cadre d'une mission pour les membres de l'Ordre.

Ginny n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix que de rester enfermés mais la liberté lui manquait, ses amis lui manquaient, Luna lui manquait. Sans se concerter, elles avaient jugé préférable de ne plus se voir même si elles étaient voisines. Cela n'était pas prudent étant donné leur proximité respective avec Harry. Elles ne pouvaient plus communiquer ensemble au cas où leurs courriers soient intercepté et lu. Elles étaient si proches et si lointaines à la fois.

La jeune fille soupirait. L'été allait être long si elle ne pouvait pas être libre de ses mouvements. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle allait faire pour aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires. A cette pensée, elle se figea avant d'avoir un rire nerveux. Elle ne pensait pas avoir une pensée aussi futile que ça ! Pourtant … Elle allait bien devoir y retourner … Elle frissonnait d'effroi à l'idée d'aller dans une école qui serait, elle en était certaine, différente sous la direction de Snape. Mais elle n'y était pas encore.

La Gryffondor se leva et s'habilla avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle retrouva ses parents ainsi que ses frères et Fleur qui étaient revenus. Surprise, elle regarda la petite assemblée avant de baisser les yeux vers la table et d'y voir un gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise.

« Vous … Vous y avez pensé ? balbutia-t-elle.

\- Evidemment ma chérie ! fit Molly.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une période sombre que nous devons oublier certaines réjouissances ! renchérit Arthur.

\- Et au moins, on est presque sûrs qu'il ne se passera rien, commença Fred,

\- Parce que les sbires du mégalomane doivent être trop fatigués pour venir se pointer ici ! finit Georges.

\- Les garçons ! On ne plaisante pas avec ça ! gronda Molly.

\- Bon et si tu venais souffler tes bougies ? » intervint Bill avant que l'ambiance devienne électrique.

Tout le monde se mit à chanter tandis que Ginny s'approchait de la tablée. Elle ferma les yeux et fit non pas un vœu mais plusieurs vœux. Celui d'avoir des nouvelles de qui que ce soit à l'extérieur, celui de s'en sortir vivante de cette guerre, celui de voir sa famille en vie. Déterminée, elle rouvrit les yeux et souffla ses bougies d'un coup. Sa famille éclata de rire en voyant que certaines se rallumaient. Fred et Georges étaient passés par là ! Ginny sourit en les voyant faire les pitres. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais !

Molly retira les bougies et coupa des morceaux de gâteau. Elle en servit à tout le monde en gardant le sourire auquel chacun répondit de façon plus ou moins crispée. Mais rien ne semblait abattre Molly. Pourtant, il y aurait de quoi. Elle ne savait jamais si elle allait rentrer vivante ni si les hommes allaient revenir entiers. Ce jour-là était exceptionnel, elle faisait bonne figure pour l'anniversaire de sa fille. Cette dernière écoutait ses frères et son père deviser aussi légèrement que possible. En dehors de la vanne des jumeaux, chacun s'était mis d'accord pour mettre la guerre entre parenthèses mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir retourner vaquer à leurs occupations plus ou moins liées au conflit et ce assez rapidement.

Il y avait tout de même quelque chose d'étrange à fêter un anniversaire en temps de guerre. Il manquait du monde et cela s'en ressentait malgré tout. Ginny participait autant que possible en mettant du sien parce que la petite fête avait été organisée pour elle mais au fond d'elle … Le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un lièvre les surprenne en pleine conversation et les interrompe. Bouche bée, Ginny le regarda gambader et faire des cabrioles tout autour d'elle. Elle entendait comme une petite musique mais cela devait être le fruit de son imagination. Quoique … Le messager était envoyé par Luna et plus rien ne la surprenait de sa part. Elle avait quand même pensé à son anniversaire malgré les risques encourus avec la Trace ! Ce simple fait lui réchauffa le cœur. Un sourire léger sur les lèvres, elle se dit qu'une partie de ses vœux avait été réalisé. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si les autres allaient se concrétiser mais cela … Seul l'avenir le lui dirait.

* * *

A bientôt !


	21. 20 juin 1996

**Titre : ** Se Soutenir

 **Auteure : ** Hermystic

 **Rating : ** K

 **Pairing : ** Ginny/Luna

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à JKR !

 **Notes :** Bonjouuur ! Avant toute chose, je tenais à vous souhaiter une excellente année 2019 ! Qu'elle vous apporte plein de choses dans vos vies ! Pour en revenir à ce recueil, oui, je sais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté par ici comme par ailleurs ... J'ai quelques textes de réserve qui devraient me permettre de poster régulièrement ... Je dirai toutes les deux semaines ? Cela me semble bien ! Pour ce texte, il a été écrit lors d'un atelier d'écriture organisé par CacheCoeur sur Discord portant sur le thème **Pourquoi t'es triste ? Parce que les étoiles sont mortes.** En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)  


* * *

La discussion allait bon train autour du lit d'Hermione mais il y avait bien deux personnes qui ne participaient pas vraiment : Luna et Harry. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture tandis qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Les autres discutaient des derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés au Ministère de la Magie et à Poudlard.

Luna jetait de fréquents regards à son camarade et était triste pour lui. Il donnait le change mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle le fut encore moins quand il sortit de l'infirmerie pour aller voir Hagrid selon ses dires. Elle soupira aussi discrètement que possible attirant l'attention de Ginny. Celle-ci la fixa, soucieuse de la voir aussi morose, mais elle ne voulait pas la déranger devant tout le monde.

De toute manière, Madame Pomfresh les mit à la porte de son antre. Ron et Neville partirent en direction de la salle commune alors que les filles restèrent en arrière. Ginny ne marchait pas trop vite pour ne pas trop solliciter sa cheville fraichement guérie par l'infirmière. La blonde tenait son exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ sous le bras. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment envie de se quitter et cela se sentait dans le rythme de leur marche au gré des couloirs. Les bras se frôlaient pour se rassurer : elles étaient bel et bien en vie.

« Luna ? Pourquoi t'es triste ? demanda subitement Ginny.

\- Hé bien … Une étoile est morte, répondit Luna.

\- Que … Oh … Sirius ! percuta la rousse.

\- J'espère qu'elle renaitra … Et qu'elle rejoindra les autres … fit doucement la blonde.

\- Il a un bon sens de l'orientation, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui, commenta la Gryffondor.

\- Au moins, il pourra toujours guider Harry de là où il est » fit la Serdaigle à mi-voix.

Ginny hocha la tête approuvant ce qu'elle disait. Silencieuses, leurs pas les menèrent non loin de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Yeux dans les yeux, elles surent que tout avait changé, que la guerre était là, présente et qu'elles venaient de voir les premières victimes. Spontanément, Ginny prit les mains de Luna dans les siennes, lui faisant lâcher son exemplaire du _Chicaneur,_ et les serra avec force.

Souriant faiblement, Luna embrassa la joue de Ginny et lui souffla qu'elle devait encore rassembler ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout. La benjamine des Weasley libéra leurs mains et se recula laissant partir Luna, le cœur gros. Alors qu'elle allait aussi rentrer à sa salle commune, elle sentit qu'elle marchait sur quelque chose. Elle baissa la tête et découvrit le journal que Luna avait laissé tomber. Elle le ramassa et le prit avec elle en songeant que les vacances en Suède allait faire le plus grand bien à Luna. Parce qu'elle se doutait que son empathie allait être mise à rude épreuve dans les prochains mois.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	22. Juillet 1993

Bonjouuur ! Petite note plus courte cette fois-ci pour dire que ce texte a été écrit en temps limité au cours d'un atelier d'écriture sur le Discord Plume arc-en-ciel ! On devait glisser les expressions suivantes : **Ah, putain de bordel de merde ! / Il pleuvait des chats et des chiens** ce qui explique le caractère fort peu cavalier de ce texte ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« Ah, putain de bordel de merde ! » Ce fut ce juron fort peu élégant qui réveilla Ginny en sursaut. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle tenta de se souvenir où elle était tant elle était désorientée par ce réveil en fanfare. Une cavalcade au-dessus de sa chambre retentit. Ron descendait en trombe à l'étage en-dessous. Il tempêta après ses frères jumeaux qui venaient de réveiller toute la maisonnée. L'ensemble de la fratrie finit par se lever en grommelant après les malotrus. Ginny resta dans son lit et patienta un peu. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ça quand c'était le bazar dans la maison ce qui était souvent le cas. Elle aimait bien avoir quelques instants pour elle ou pour Luna quand elle venait à la maison. Ce qui était le cas à ce moment-là, la rouquine se sentait un peu plus rassurée de l'avoir à ses côtés après tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'année. Ginny se leva légèrement de son lit pour voir si Luna s'était réveillée à cause du bruit mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un tremblement de terre aurait pu avoir lieu que cela ne l'aurait visiblement pas dérangé. En effet, la blonde n'avait pas bougé d'un iota ce qui fit sourire Ginny avant que celui-ci ne faiblisse lorsqu'elle entendit d'autres bruits au-dessus de sa tête mettant définitivement fin à sa tranquillité. Sa tête retomba sur son oreiller et un gémissement de désespoir lui échappa. A croire qu'il pleuvait des chats et des chiens !

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	23. Décembre 1996

**Titre :** Se Soutenir

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Tout le reste est à JKR.

 **Notes :** Bien le bonjour ! Nouvelle petite publication en ce premier samedi de février ! Ce petit texte a été écrit pour **chonaku** lors d'un event de Noël organisé par Calimera sur livejournal. C'est une guimauve de Noël entre amies ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)  


* * *

Les vacances de Noël n'étaient plus bien loin et cela se sentait à Poudlard. Malgré la gravité de la situation à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, il régnait dans l'atmosphère une ambiance propre à cette période. Ginny savait qu'elle rentrait au Terrier pour les vacances. Elle était contente de ce fait même si elle se doutait que l'ambiance n'allait pas être très réjouissante. Et puis … Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir passer un moment sans Luna alors elle voulait lui donner son cadeau avant de partir.

« Luna, tu fais quelque chose après la classe ? souffla Ginny en cours de sortilèges.

\- Non, murmura la concernée.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait si on passait le week-end ensemble ? proposa la Gryffondor.

\- Hm d'accord » répondit Luna de sa voix éthérée.

Ginny hocha la tête, satisfaite de la réponse. Ce petit week-end leur permettrait de se retrouver. Après tout, leurs professeurs n'hésitaient pas à les surcharger de travail en cette année de B.U.S.E.S. et ils ne savaient plus trop où donner de la tête. La fin de la classe finit par arriver et tout le monde se hâta pour sortir sous le regard bienveillant du professeur Flitwick.

Les deux élèves sortirent du flot de la foule et allèrent rapidement récupérer quelques affaires pour aller dans leur repaire secret. Ginny en profita pour récupérer le présent qu'elle avait préparé pour Luna. Elle avait passé une commande par correspondance et, heureusement pour elle, c'était vite arrivé.

Luna et Ginny se retrouvèrent peu avant le repas avec leurs sacs respectifs. Dans ce silence qui leur était cher, elles allèrent jusqu'à leur petite salle inutilisée depuis bien longtemps. Selon Ginny, cela devait être une pièce commune pour qu'il y ait une cheminée. A partir de cette idée, elles avaient secrètement aménagé l'espace pour que cela soit confortable : table basse, coussins, tapis, couvertures, réserves de nourritures … Avec le temps, c'était devenu leur coin.

Elles s'installèrent confortablement en allumant un feu dans l'âtre. Côte à côte, elles laissèrent la chaleur de la cheminée les envahirent. Somnolentes, elles se décidèrent à apaiser le feu pour faire réchauffer de la soupe de citrouille. Repues, elles se glissèrent sous les couvertures pour s'endormir. Elles se collèrent l'une contre l'autre pour se maintenir au chaud et s'endormirent rapidement, épuisées par leur journée de cours.

Le lendemain, elles se laissèrent aller et ne firent qu'une apparition publique en allant faire un brin de toilette. Mais elles furent tellement furtives que personne ne se rendit compte de rien. En un sens, cela les arrangeait : elles avaient envie d'être tranquille pour ce week-end là. Même si elles n'étaient pas à l'abri de nouveaux faits dans l'école, il s'y passait tellement de choses … Elles n'avaient pas tellement envie d'y penser alors elles restaient enfermées à se gaver de petits gâteaux et de chocolat chaud tout au long de la journée.

« J'aimerai tellement que le temps s'arrête … murmura Ginny.

\- Je suis sûre que les prochains pourront être … Intéressants, dit à son tour Luna.

\- C'est sûr que préparer ses affaires pour rentrer à la maison ça va être sympa … marmonna la rouquine.

\- Les astres seront de notre côté, j'en suis sûre, annonça la blonde, mystérieuse.

\- Je l'espère … souffla la Gryffondor, en tout cas, s'ils ne le sont pas, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour toi » avoua-t-elle ensuite en se levant pour récupérer son sac.

Ginny fouilla à l'intérieur et sortit une boite carrée avec des trous un peu partout. Elle la tendit à Luna qui s'en saisit et qui en découvrit l'intérieur. Elle sourit en sortant le contenu : c'était le même boursouflet que Ginny. Elle se mit à le caresser faisant que la petite bestiole se roula en boule la rendant encore plus douce si le fait était possible.

« Je suis un peu en avance sur la date mais je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de te l'offrir maintenant … expliqua Ginny avec douceur.

\- C'est tout doux, merci beaucoup » fit Luna en continuant de caresser le boursouflet avec tendresse.

La jeune Serdaigle avait le sourire aux lèvres et Ginny espérait qu'elle continuerait à le garder encore un peu. Elle savait que la période n'était jamais simple pour elle et, même si Luna ne lui avait rien dit, Ginny se doutait que ce n'était pas simple avec ses camarades de maison. Alors si elle pouvait lui donner un peu de douceur, elle le ferait toujours avec plaisir. La Gryffondor laissa son amie en paix et se plongea dans quelques écrits pour les cours même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. A la place, Elle préférait observer le visage enfantin de Luna quand elle s'occupait de son boursouflet. Luna passa d'ailleurs le reste de la journée et la suivante à prendre soin de lui ce qui fait le bonheur de Ginny. Parce qu'elle savait que, le week-end achevé, la petite boule de poils serait entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	24. 20 décembre 1995

**Titre :** Se Soutenir

 **Auteur :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Ginny/Luna en toute amitié

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit, tout est à JKR.

 **Notes :** Bien le bonjour ! Je reviens avec ce nouveau petit texte avec nos deux personnages préférés ! Cette fois-ci, il a été écrit au cours d'un atelier d'écriture fonctionnant en ronde qui a eu lieu au moment de l'anniversaire d'Harry l'année dernière. J'ai fait le choix d'écrire sur la citation suivante : "Personne ne m'a encore demandé de l'accompagner à une soirée en amie ! C'est pour ça que tu t'es teint le sourcil ? Pour la fête ? Tu veux que je m'en teigne un aussi ?" [Luna]. Je me base donc sur les événements du **livre** et pour le coup la précision est importante puisque le film ne se déroule pas tout à fait de la même manière ... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Luna n'était pas très loin d'Harry quand il lui demanda de l'accompagner à la fête de Slug. Elle fut surprise mais elle accepta de bon cœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait sortir avec quelqu'un et elle était euphorique ! Pour être sûre, elle avait demandé à son partenaire d'un soir si elle devait faire quelque chose de particulier comme se teindre les sourcils comme lui. Il lui dit en hâte que c'était juste une erreur ce qui convint à la jeune Serdaigle.

Désormais, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : c'était de l'annoncer à Ginny. Elle savait qu'elle n'y allait pas mais elle tenait vraiment à lui partager ce petit moment de bonheur. Les deux adolescentes avaient entendu parler de ces réunions mais elles ne s'étaient pas attardées dessus. Après tout, elles pensaient qu'elles n'auraient aucune chance d'y aller n'étant pas dans les bonnes grâces de leur professeur de potions. Et puis les relations sociales n'étaient pas le fort de Luna alors Ginny n'avait pas trop voulu en parler pour ne pas mettre son amie mal à l'aise. Quand Luna rejoignit Ginny à leur salle de classe, elle lui annonça la nouvelle d'une voix surexcitée. La benjamine de la famille Weasley lui sourit et, spontanément, la fit tourbillonner dans le couloir presque vide, heureuse pour elle.

Euphoriques, elles eurent du mal à se concentrer sur le cours. A la fin, elles se quittèrent pour aller chacune de leur côté pour aller poser leurs affaires de la journée avant d'aller diner. Joyeuse, Luna chantonnait quelque chose qui n'avait de sens que pour elle. C'était une chanson que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était enfant et qui la faisait rire à chaque fois à cause des drôles de sonorités. La Serdaigle en profita pour sortir sa tenue de soirée rose et argentée et la plaça devant elle. Dans le dortoir vide, elle tourbillonna avec et laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Un écho lui répondit comme si l'âme de sa mère était présente à ses côtés. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, la jeune Serdaigle posa sa tenue sur son lit et sortit de la pièce. Elle descendit dîner faisant fi des regards en coin qui lui étaient lancés. Ce n'était pas eux qui allaient abattre sa bonne humeur bien au contraire !

Même la remarque de Ron quant à son _surnom_ lui passa au-dessus la tête. Sa défense par Ginny lui réchauffa le cœur comme toujours. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la rouquine le faisait mais la blonde était toujours paralysée quand cela arrivait. Luna prit le temps de manger. De cette manière, elle n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre et n'aurait pas à subir trop longtemps les regards en coin de la part des autres. En réalité, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : rencontrer le vampire. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de près et elle était sincèrement curieuse d'en voir un.

Quand Harry débarqua, elle l'accompagna. Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Slughorn où ils furent accueillis par celui-ci. Harry fut embrigadé assez rapidement mais il tentait d'échapper par tous les moyens à son influence. Luna le suivait, attisée par la curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait à une soirée alors elle en profitait autant que possible. Elle avait pu discuter avec le professeur de divination, éméchée, et elle avait pu croiser bon nombre de ses camarades. C'était amusant de voir les gens qu'elle connaissait dans un autre contexte que celui des cours ! Ils étaient … Différents ? Et puis elle avait aussi pu voir Sanguini, le vampire. Il ne se laissait pas facilement approcher mais elle avait commencé à l'observer et c'était plutôt … Intéressant ! Elle tentait de mémoriser autant de détails que possible juste au cas où.

Luna remarqua à peine le départ d'Harry pour les toilettes. Elle avait été alpaguée par Trelawney qui l'avait entendu parler des Rancecrocs et cela l'intéressait d'en savoir plus. Ravie d'avoir un auditoire, Luna babilla un moment sur le sujet. Elle était intarissable sur le sujet et elle remarqua à peine que son professeur dormait debout. Ce fut Slughorn qui réveilla en sursaut sa collègue en tapant dans ses mains. Il invita ses convives à se rassembler une dernière fois pour le pot de l'amitié comme il le disait lui-même. Mais les réjouissances furent interrompues par l'altercation entre Slughorn, Rusard, Malfoy et Snape qui n'était pas passée inaperçue. Cela avait jeté un froid dont Luna était à peine consciente. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'elle avait passé une agréable soirée. Elle avait hâte de la raconter à Ginny même si elle ne savait pas encore quand ni comment. De toute manière, son esprit n'en était pas encore là !

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	25. 1er septembre 1992

Bonjour par ici ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour un moment important dans la vie de nos deux jeunes sorcières : la rentrée scolaire ! Alors oui je sais ce n'est pas trop la période mais je n'avais encore jamais abordé le sujet en tant que tel ! J'ai essayé de changer un peu du style que j'use habituellement ... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Ginny et sa famille étaient parties ensemble à la gare de King's Cross. C'était un jour important pour tout le monde : la petite dernière allait enfin rentrer à Poudlard ! Ginny était presque gênée de toute cette attention sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être seule, enfin ! Elle adorait ses parents ainsi que ses frères mais elle n'avait jamais connu l'isolement, la solitude ou alors très peu … Rien que pour connaitre quelques instants de répits, elle était contente de connaitre Luna. La petite blonde était une personne très calme, très solaire tout en étant lunatique. Surtout depuis l'accident …

La benjamine de la famille secoua légèrement sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas ressasser d'idées noires, pas maintenant ! Au pire, elle aurait juste à récupérer son nouveau journal intime pour écrire à l'intérieur. Son nouvel ami lui répondait toujours et cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle n'avait personne à qui vraiment se confier malgré la présence constante de monde au Terrier. La corne de brume du Poudlard Express retentit et tout le monde se dépêcha de rentrer en queue du train. Ce fut à ce moment que les parents de Ginny se rendirent compte qu'Harry et Ron ne les avaient pas suivis et qu'il était trop tard. Le train venait de partir amenant Ginny et une partie de ses frères vers Poudlard. Les garçons laissèrent Ginny se débrouiller seule pour trouver un wagon qui lui conviendrait. Elle avait bon espoir d'en trouver un à l'arrière du train. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus prisé par les élèves ! Elle espérait être seule pendant un moment mais elle n'était pas sûre … Après tout, elle avait aperçu Luna qui montait dans le train quand ils venaient d'arriver sur le quai. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle avait trouvé un compartiment …

En effet, quelques instants avec plus tôt, Luna était sur le quai de la gare avec son papa, sa seule et unique famille depuis que sa maman était partie rejoindre les étoiles. Elle était triste qu'elle ne soit pas là pour ce jour important mais elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas pleurer. Ce fut peine perdue. Surtout quand il fallut dire « au revoir ». Son papa l'avait serré tout fort contre lui et elle le serrait tout aussi fort. Mais il fallait y aller.

Une fois la valise déposée dans le train grâce à l'aide de son papa, elle se planta derrière la vitre pour continuer à le voir. Le train se mit en route alors qu'elle continuait à agiter la main en direction de son papa. La gare loin derrière le train, Luna prit sa valise et essaya de trouver un compartiment sans trop de monde. Le seul qu'elle put trouver était en queue du train. De là où elle était, il n'y avait personne. Mais elle fut bien vite détrompée en voyant une chevelure rousse bien connue.

« Je ne veux voir personne ! râla justement celle-ci.

\- Bonjour Ginny, dit joyeusement Luna.

\- Oh … Pardon, salut Luna ! fit Ginny en se reprenant, confuse.

\- Tu es toute seule ? demanda Luna en penchant la tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas avoir mes frères sur le dos, fit la rouquine d'une voix laconique.

\- Oh d'accord … » répondit Luna en allant déposer sa valise dans le filet à bagages.

Elle alla ensuite s'installer en face de Ginny qui était étrangement silencieuse. Curieuse, Luna essaya de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais son esprit était brouillé par des parasites. La petite blonde ne posa pas de questions mais l'état de Ginny l'inquiétait un peu. Elle espérait que leur première année à l'internat qu'était Poudlard allait bien se passer. Ce fut avec ce mantra en tête que le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-lard pour une nouvelle rentrée scolaire.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	26. Septembre 1992

Bonjour tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour la publication du samedi avec un nouveau moment dans la vie de Ginny et Luna ! Il se situe dans la lignée du précédent. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

C'était la première semaine de cours pour les élèves de Poudlard. Ginny et Luna avaient eu de la chance et s'étaient retrouvées ensemble pour certains cours. De cette façon, elles se sentaient moins seules.

D'un pas énergique, Luna suivait Ginny d'un couloir à l'autre jusqu'à la salle de cours de Sortilèges. Mais en arrivant à proximité de leur salle, la petite blonde ralentit le rythme comme si elle était tout de suite moins enthousiaste à l'idée de suivre ce cours. Ginny dut même lui prendre la main pour la rassurer en allant jusqu'à la salle. Mais rien n'y faisait : Luna traînait les pieds malgré les encouragements de Ginny. Elles furent les dernières de leur classe à arriver.

Le professeur Flitwick les accueillit de son air guilleret ce qui tranchait avec le visage tendu de Luna. Les deux filles s'installèrent sur les bancs du fond, là où il restait de la place. Elles sortirent leurs affaires de cours. Le directeur de la maison Serdaigle expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire tout au long de l'année créant une vague d'enthousiasme chez les jeunes Serdaigle exceptée Luna. L'enseignant leur montra ensuite le sort du jour qui était le sortilège de Lévitation. Bien vite, la salle résonna de _Wingardium Leviosa_ prononcé sur tous les tons _._ Tout le monde s'y était mis sauf Luna.

« Luna ? Tout va bien ? souffla Ginny en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas touché à sa baguette magique.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, murmura Luna en regardant dans le vide.

\- Mais si ! Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûre, ce n'est pas très compliqué, regarde » fit Ginny en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle rata son essai et râla un peu ce qui fit légèrement sourire Luna. Pourtant, cela n'aida pas la Serdaigle à réussir son sort. Bien au contraire, plus elle essayait, plus elle paniquait, plus sa magie s'agitait. L'atmosphère de la salle commença à s'alourdir. Le professeur de sortilèges dut intervenir pour mettre fin au cours tant l'air était devenu pesant pour tout le monde.

« Miss Lovegood ? Miss Lovegood, respirez, restez avec nous, fit le petit homme à son élève qui s'était effondrée sur le sol.

\- Luna ? Tu restes avec moi hein ? Il ne faut pas que tu partes ! fit Ginny, paniquée.

\- N… Non, je ne pars pas, fit faiblement Luna avant d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si vous n'arrivez pas à lancer un sort, vous êtes en première année, vous êtes là pour apprendre, fit le professeur en se voulant rassurant.

\- Je … Je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça professeur, répondit Ginny en fixant son amie, inquiète.

\- Oh maman … murmura Luna en se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en continuant à l'appeler.

\- Est-ce … Est-ce que votre mère a eu un problème avec un sort ? demanda Flitwick avec prudence.

\- Elle … Elle est … M … Morte à cause de ... de ça, balbutia Luna.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, souffla le professeur, horrifié avant de se reprendre, est-ce que vous m'autorisez à en parler aux autres professeurs ? J'imagine que si vous avez des difficultés dans ma matière, cela sera pareil dans celles où il faut utiliser des sorts, avança-t-il en se voulant prudent.

\- D'accord, souffla Luna en baissant la tête.

\- Miss Lovegood … Ce n'est rien, d'accord ? Vous allez prendre votre temps mais vous allez y arriver, j'en suis sûr ! » fit-il en guise d'encouragements.

Luna releva la tête pour fixer son professeur et vit son visage bienveillant. Elle sut qu'il était sincère dans ses propos ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante. Elle respira un grand coup et tenta de se relever mais elle vacilla encore faible. Ginny la soutint sous le regard protecteur de leur professeur de sortilèges qui leur recommanda de revenir vers lui en cas de problèmes. Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la salle. Le regard inquiet leur brûla le dos mais elles n'y prirent pas garde tant elles étaient plongées dans leur bulle. Luna était soulagée de ne pas être à l'infirmerie tandis que Ginny était plongée dans ses pensées. La rentrée aurait pu être mieux mais elle aurait pu être pire, définitivement.

* * *

Pssst si vous avez envie de lire un petit drabble sur Filius, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil sur mon recueil _La salle des professeurs_! ;)

A bientôt ! :)


	27. 1er septembre 1993

Bonsoir tout le monde ! De retour avec un nouveau texte sur un moment important de la saga remis au goût du jour avec d'autres personnages évidemment ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Le train rouge roulait depuis quelques heures quand il se mit à ralentir puis à s'arrêter complètement. La panique commença à monter parmi les élèves qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Les ainés découvrirent que des Détraqueurs étaient la cause de cet arrêt. L'information finit par arriver aux oreilles de Ginny et Luna qui se regardèrent, inquiètes. En sentant le froid les envahir, elles se mirent à pâlir en comprenant ce qui se passait : les gardiens d'Azkaban étaient aux portes du Poudlard Express.

Les deux élèves se rapprochèrent et se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre quand les lumières se mirent à clignoter. C'était sans doute un geste dérisoire contre les créatures mais c'était rassurant pour elles. Cela leur permettait de tenir bon face à l'afflux de mauvais souvenirs qui commençaient à remonter. Elles fermèrent les yeux, fort en se concentrant sur la chaleur corporelle de l'autre. Malgré leurs efforts pour garder les moments de joie à l'esprit, elles ne purent guère empêcher les larmes de couler sur leurs joues en sentant les effets négatifs des êtres sombres sur elles. Ce fut une secousse qui leur fit reprendre conscience de leur environnement. Percy était dans leur compartiment et venait de les secouer alors que le train venait de reprendre son élan.

« Tout va bien les filles ? demanda le frère de Ginny.

\- Ils … Ils sont partis ? demanda Ginny encore secouée.

\- Oui, ils faisaient une ronde, répondit Percy en restant vague.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont rester à l'école toute l'année ? demanda la rouquine.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Percy, et je ne l'espère pas vue l'état dans lequel vous êtes, l'année risque d'être longue pour les élèves qui ont vécu des événements marquants, continua-t-il, l'air sombre.

\- Oh Merlin … » gémit Ginny en songeant à cette éventualité.

Percy fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une tablette à peine entamée. Il leur en donna des morceaux et resta avec elles jusqu'à ce qu'elles aillent mieux. Inquiet, l'aîné leur conseilla d'aller voir l'infirmière quand ils arriveraient à l'école. Les deux filles hochèrent la tête. Elles la savaient bienveillantes avec les élèves et ne doutaient pas un seul instant qu'elles seraient un soutien de taille. En tant que frère, Percy était réticent à l'idée de les laisser mais en tant que préfet-en-chef, il devait aller vérifier que tout le monde allait bien. Luna annonça que les Nargoles avaient commencé à partir en regardant le frère de Ginny. Celui-ci comprit qu'il pouvait les laisser du moins pour le moment !

Le train se mit à ralentir et à s'arrêter complètement. Il était arrivé à Pré-au-Lard et tous les élèves descendirent des wagons. Ginny et Luna ne se lâchèrent pas d'une semelle. Comme quelques-uns de leurs camarades, elles étaient encore secouées par le trajet mouvementé. Luna se figea brièvement en voyant les êtres qui conduisaient les calèches. Elle ne pensait pas voir des Sombrals d'aussi près. Elle s'en détourna rapidement quand Ginny lui dit avoir hâte de rentrer au château. La blonde hocha la tête, elle était d'accord avec elle.

L'ambiance pour aller jusqu'à Poudlard fut morne et pour cause … Une bruine désagréable tombait et il faisait froid, trop pour que cela soit naturel. Ce furent frissonnantes, et épuisées, que Ginny et Luna arrivèrent au pied des escaliers menant au hall d'entrée. Elles entrèrent aussi vite que possible mais durent se séparer pour aller à leurs tables respectives. Elles écoutèrent d'une oreille distraite la Répartition. En revanche, elles furent plus attentives au discours du directeur. Son annonce concernant la venue des Détraqueurs ne réussit pas à occulter la nomination des nouveaux professeurs. Aussi bon soit-il, le banquet de début d'année eut du mal à passer. A cause de cela, le temps sembla s'écouler lentement.

La fin du diner fut une délivrance. Les deux deuxièmes années se retrouvèrent à la sortie, crispées par la nouvelle annoncée à leur arrivée. Elles croisèrent Percy et lui firent par de leur intention de ne pas rentrer tout de suite à leurs Tours. Il hocha la tête en comprenant qu'elles allaient suivre son conseil. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie et entrèrent dans l'antre de Poppy qui leur parut de suite plus chaleureuse à côté de la froideur des couloirs. Elles n'étaient visiblement pas les seules si elles en croyaient les rideaux tirés autour des lits. L'infirmière vint vers elles, inquiète.

« Mesdemoiselles, j'imagine que vous venez à cause des Détraqueurs ? fit Poppy en les regardant, soucieuse.

\- Oui, on ne s'est pas senties très bien dans le train et lors du banquet, répondit Ginny en gardant un œil sur Luna qui hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

\- J'imagine qu'entre les événements de l'année dernière, fit-elle en se tournant vers Ginny, et le décès de votre mère avant votre arrivée à Poudlard, continua-t-elle en fixant Luna, les mauvais souvenirs ont dû remonter à la surface et vos esprits n'ont pas résisté aux Détraqueurs, souffla-t-elle.

\- On était ensemble alors ça a été mais je sais pas ce qui va se passer la … la prochaine fois, dit doucement Ginny, nerveuse.

\- Dans ce cas-là, essayez de ne jamais être seules et si vraiment cela ne va pas, venez me voir et je vous donnerai du chocolat ou un philtre calmant, d'accord ? débita l'infirmière.

\- Bien Madame, firent en chœur les deux élèves.

\- En attendant, prenez ces morceaux de chocolat, cela finira de vous requinquer ! » s'exclama Poppy en leur mettant d'autorité la sucrerie entre les mains.

Luna et Ginny grignotèrent leur morceau de chocolat sous le regard avisé de la propriétaire des lieux. Une fois leur tâche achevée, elle leur annonça avoir encore beaucoup de choses de faire en désignant de la tête les lits derrière elle. Comprenant qu'elles étaient congédiées, les deux élèves remercièrent l'infirmière. Celle-ci leur sourit avec une bonhomie telle que les filles furent rassurées de savoir qu'elles pouvaient compter sur quelqu'un. Elles sortirent de l'aile hospitalière et frissonnèrent de froid.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas trainer si on ne veut pas que les Joncheruines envahissent à nouveau nos esprits, dit doucement Luna.

\- Tu as raison, on se voit demain alors ? fit Ginny.

\- Comme d'habitude » fit la Serdaigle avec un doux sourire.

Après une dernière étreinte rassurante, elles se séparèrent et coururent vers leurs Maisons tout en priant Merlin pour que les Détraqueurs ne fassent pas trop de dégâts autrement l'année scolaire risquait de s'écouler bien trop lentement à leur goût …

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	28. Durant un été

Hello ! Petit texte tout doux avec un prompt assez insolite (Qu'est-ce qu'un coléoptère ? C'est une boule de bonheur et de tendresse.) écrit au cours d'un atelier d'écriture ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Par une chaude journée d'été, Ginny et Luna étaient dans le jardin des Weasley. Elles couraient, sautaient, se chatouillaient, riaient. Après tout, elles étaient encore deux enfants innocentes. Parfois, elles s'arrêtaient et se laissaient tomber sur le sol. Ou bien Luna s'immobilisait parce qu'elle avait vu quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Plus rarement, Ginny s'arrêtait de son fait. Ce fut le cas à ce moment quand elle ramassa quelque chose de brillant au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Luna, curieuse en se penchant sur la main qui dissimulait un insecte.

\- Je sais pas … Je vais aller demander à papa ! » s'exclama Ginny en s'élançant vers la maiosn.

Luna la suivit et entra avec la jeune Weasley dans la cuisine du Terrier. Arthur était présent parce que c'était un de ses jours de congés estivaux.

« Papa ! J'ai trouvé ça par terre ! s'exclama la petite fille qui tenait encore ses mains en coupe autour de sa trouvaille.

\- Montre-moi voir ma puce » répondit Arthur.

Ginny s'approcha de son père et lui montra l'insecte. Luna se rapprocha du père et de sa fille, elle était aussi curieuse de savoir ce que c'était.

« Oh ! Tu as trouvé un coléoptère ! dit Arthur en regardant la bestiole.

\- Mais c'est quoi un coloptoère ? demanda Ginny, perplexe.

\- Un coléoptère, c'est le nom de ce petit insecte que tu tiens, répondit avec patience Arthur.

\- Mais … A quoi ça sert ? questionna la petite rousse.

\- La plupart du temps, on l'utilise dans des potions, lui apprit son père.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va partir au ciel ? fit Ginny d'une petite voix triste.

\- Pas celui-ci mon cœur ! s'exclama Arthur, parce que … parce que c'est une boule de bonheur et de tendresse ! fit-il brusquement en cherchant quelque chose à dire.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, intervint doucement Luna, est-ce que je peux le garder ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas le transformer en potions hein ? fit Ginny.

\- Non ! Je veux lui donner une belle vie ! » dit Luna en prenant le petit insecte des mains de son amie.

Luna garda le coléoptère dans le creux de sa main, lui caressa la carapace de l'autre et lui parla sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Arthur. Ginny se contenta de sourire, elle commençait à être habituée aux élucubrations de son amie et n'était pas étonnée de la voir se comporter ainsi ! Ce fut ainsi que, sous le soleil, les deux enfants retournèrent inventer une belle histoire à leur nouvel ami !

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
